Jaded Skies
by Madchemist
Summary: A story about a group of student attending Beacon as everything that he tried to avoid happens. He rises as he falls. Achieves grace by building rage. (Contains major character death and gore later in the story, like much later. Well gore builds up fast. Character death, not so much.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Chemist here this is my first fan fiction so please leave a comment telling how I did and where I can improve. Also I do not own RWBY or any of its original content/ any music that may or may not be mentioned throughout the story. So Love the story, hate the story I don't really care and as stated earlier CC is greatly appreciated. Note however this project is becoming a possible side project to what evolved from my first draft of the story.**

**Character introductions**

**Alec Frost: 16 and nine months. He is six foot five and has his hair parted to the right it's color is a grey blonde. He also has frost blue eyes. He wears faded grey jeans with grey and frost blue skate shoes (picture Vans but not the off the wall brand but the designs before that.), a fancy white/grey jacket with frost blue details (picture Volante's Harrier like this), a frost blue shemagh, dark blue glasses, and some kind of hat at almost all times. In this chapter it is a dark grey beanie with frost blue dotting it. His semblance is to cause bursts of ice shards in a certain range in whatever size, range, or intensity he wants as long as he is touching the object. And the larger the burst the more aura it uses. His aura is one that when in the right situations causes the air around him to freeze, which he cannot control yet. And his weapon is a rifle that looks like a metal SVT-40 that shifts into a straight sword, and can be loaded with ice dust for an ice ability. That is all.**

* * *

"FAUNUS RIGHTS!" FAUNUS RIGHTS!" The masses chanted. Most of the group was composed of faunus with the occasional human sympathizer littered about. The protest was once again for equal rights out of respect. Not fear, nor pity. Large groups of humans sadly still see the faunus as second class citizens, animals. They even went as far as to once try and segregate them onto their own country. That did not go well at all. The faunus grew furious and war erupted out. In the end the faunus won and were not forced onto the continent and obtained equal social status, but not everyone honors that. No, not at all. And that is why I am here in this protest tired of the hate that I have witnessed my entire life. I should probably introduce myself. Names Alec Frost. And around me the crowd and I kept on chanting "FAUNUS RIGHTS! FAUNUS RIGHTS!" in our angered demand for all faunus and humans to be equal out of respect. Funny huh how much people value respect. The crowd kept on chanting and cheering until someone yelled "WHITE FANG RUN!"

"Shit." Is all I can mutter under my breath at the thought of yet another peaceful rally going wrong. With this development most of the participants panic until a gunshot rings out shutting everyone one up and the crowd parts to reveal a dozen white fang all but one dressed in full combat gear with all of their face but their mouths covered in an obvious scowl of disgust. The leader had the standard armor with a pauldron on his right arm, two swords kept in their sheathes on his back, and the red emblem on his left breast.

"Now now no need for panic." He states to the crowd to help calm them. I for one grip my sword at my hip tighter. "Give us all the humans so that we may show you all how we are dominant over them." He continues. "Do this and you can all return home safely and maybe even be treated equally by those near you. Parts of the crowd in panic start to shove the humans in the group forward much to the pleasure of the leader. "Excellent!" He booms pleased at the compliance. "Now let me show you how we are better!" He announces with glee pulling out a sword and impaling one of the humans pushed forward. For me that was enough and went to charge forward and confront him, but before I could step out I was kicked in the back by a random faunus behind me.

"Go up there and die with what little honor you have human." He spat at me while doing so. In a panic I grab my beanie to keep it on my head. The commotion that it caused drew the White fang leaders eyes toward a sadistic smile on his face and what I can guess is a murderous gleam in his eyes as he saunters toward me with his sword drawn.

"Should have just came out into the open instead of trying to hide coward." He addresses toward me.

"Coward?" I question as I stand up and grip my weapon Lyudmila's hilt. Fitting right? "Last I checked I am not the one killing innocents to get my way." I address towards him as he glares at me and stops and stands in his tracks.

Get em boys." He calmly says. "First one to kill him becomes my second in command. Everyone else is promoted up a rank." He explains to them to motivate them. They all walk toward me growling at the possibility of more power in their regime.

"Wow eleven on one." I say "What happened to the good ol' fashioned White Fang I supported?" I question to rile them up.

"The old leader was foolish." I hear one of the troops mutter toward me as he breaks into a sprint and leaps onto a car and leaps again with his sword over his head. I pull out Lyudmila and shift her into Lyudmila and proceed to pepper his torso in gunshot wounds as he falls down wounded. "RRRGHAAAAA!" One of his comrades roar sprinting at me with an uppercut type of slash I keep Lyuda in rifle form and meet his sword. Locked I shift it to where I am aiming at his face and fire knocking him onto his back. The rest of the group furious over their comrades defeat charge at me with their swords prepped for different attacks. Smirking I use my semblance to punch the ground and cause large spikes of ice to erupt from the ground all around me knocking them back, wounded, or winded from my unexpected use of it. Those still conscious and capable of fighting stand up and proceed to charge again. The odds evened I meet them head on mainly parrying and then riposting their rage filled attacks trying to defeat them as quickly as possible.

"Hey boy over here!" I hear the leader call I look over my shoulder and witness all those shoved forward on the ground. Dead. I had enough. Launching into a blind fury I start to fight much more violently blinded by rage and blood lust impaling the White fang that was left.

"GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell in an roar of anger before launching myself at the leader. We both took turns attacking in a fury landing a few good hits on each other but nothing that would put the other out of the fight. In a sword lock I transform Mila into Lyuda and fire several shots into the leaders upper chest knocking him back he proceeds to pull out his second sword and upper cuts my weapon knocking me back I stand up and charge again and proceed to meet his now increased flurry of hits. Hitting with increasingly reckless abandon and force he knocks me back with a slash across my chest. He proceeds to put away his second sword and grabs an random rabbit faunus out of the group.

"Should have just died kid." He tells me "Would have been a lot less bloodshed." He states before slitting her throat and pulling out his gun before charging into the crowd shooting down all in his sights. Loosing all sense of logic I charge him and go to deliver a hard slash from upper right for him to try and block it with his swords only for his left one to break while his right one caught my weapon in a sword lock. Being too filled with blood lust and rage I never noticed him pull out a hand gun and fire four shots into my torso knocking me back onto my knees with four holes in my chest and stomach. Smiling he walks up and points the gun to my head. "We both knew it would end like this, like I said should have just died earlier." He taunts me. My fury reaches a breaking point where the pain no longer matters I launch up, grab his arm and twist it until I hear it shatter and then force spikes of ice to rip out of my right hand before impaling him through the diaphragm and clean through before ripping my arm out, staggering back, and collapsing out of bloodloss.

* * *

I return to consciousness to find a white haired man looking over me. "I was wondering when you would wake up." He tells me in a kind voice. "How do you feel?" He asks in a slightly concerned tone.

"Fine I guess sore as heck, but besides I can't remember much all I remember is... oh god." I respond as the events before I lost consciousness come back. "How many?" I ask with quiet tone.

"What?" He asks confused.

"How many people did I let die?" I ask in an angered voice with emphases on I.

"You let not a single person die. But oh, yes sadly the man killed about seven people before you knew it and then he killed about twenty of the faunus protesters and wounded another thirty as well." He informs me. "But you killed about five White Fang and the rest are now in custody. You did a good job from the survivors that we interrogated it turns out they are were one of the teams that has been terrorizing the protests for the past few years. You saved many more lives in the long run." He adds in a soft voice to help ease out any guilt I may have but it was to no avail.

"Oh god." Was all I could say to the information. "I murdered them. I killed them in cold blood." I say "I'm no better than them sir." I say in an even more depressed tone than before.

"Christ child!" He exclaimed. "These people were criminals, murderers, bandits, thieves. They only got what was coming for them." He says in an slightly agitated tone. "Now get over it. The only thing you can be accused of is of being reckless at taking on a dozen white fang on your own." He continues to berate me with.

"OK sir." I say to him meekly at the reprimanding.

"Besides young man you have a bright future." He says proudly

"What." I deadpan toward him. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You, young man go to Signal academy. Correct?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I reply.

"And you applied to Beacon correct?" He adds on in a tone I couldn't really place.

"Y-yes sir, I am in the top fifth of my class but I don't turn seventeen for a few months so I am just barely too young to attend. Why?" I inform him adding an question at the end.

"You are aware that I am Beacon's head master right?" He asks in an unsure tone.

"You're what." I deadpan again.

"You heard me. I am here to tell you that you have been accepted and will transfer to Beacon next week." He tells me in an amused matter of factly tone.

"T-Thank you sir." I said to him "It's an honor to meet you." I say. "Wait, why are you visiting to tell me that you're accepting me into the school." I ask in a questioning tone.

"Well any faunus who pretends to be human, and then after he is threatened to be killed because others think he is and still keeps up the act to try and defend those who are innocent belongs in a school for huntsman." He tells me. Thinking I quickly realize what he said and start grasping my head to try and find my beanie only to find a pair of ears. "Don't worry you'll be fine your hat is with the rest of your stuff when you are ready to leave you will get it all back weapon included, but do please do try not to get shot again." He says in an exasperated tone.

"WAIT WHAT? SHOT!" I yell panicked as I checked my torso to see only bandages and a trace amount of blood there.

"Your hand was almost shredded to ribbons as well when we arrived, but no worries your aura healed it quickly. One heck of a thing huh?" He says toward me. "Perk of being an faunus." He adds.

"Yeah I guess." I respond.

"Now rest up you have a big week in front of you. You should be able to leave later this afternoon." He informs me. "Anyway I must take my leave it was a pleasure to meet you .

"Honor and a pleasure to meet you too sir, Mr. Ozpin." I respond back to him.

"Oh and just so you know your parents are waiting outside however I must inquire about the last name difference." He adds last minute.

"Hmm oh yeah my parents split when I was six. Maelon is like a dad to me and I wouldn't change things for the world." I say thinking about all the things my step father and I have done together.

"Well that is good to hear. Have an pleasant week." He added walking out the door.

"You too sir." I add trying to make sure he could hear.

* * *

**Well Explanation time. **

**Firstly: My character is faunus. Forgot to add that.**

**Secondly: Faunus have quicker regenerative abilities in my story they also have hearing, smelling, and eyesight and some extra things depending on the type of faunus.**

**Thirdly: I hate injustice and prejudice. I also hate the killing of innocents so it's only natural my OC hate it to the point of launching him into a blind blood lust fueled rage where he completely ignores pain and reason until the target his anger is focused on is dead. Lets him go faster, stronger, and longer but he can easily over do it and die while in that mode. **

**NOTE: If this is not how you do authors notes please explain to me later in the comments please and if there are any more questions ask in the comments so as always comment on it all CC is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Chemist here with the second chapter. Or was it the first and the first a prologue? GAH! Forget it lets just call this chapter 2. At the time of writing this part so far this chapter is almost twice the length of the first. So I'm extremely freaking happy at that I can make this story. It helps me get my mind off of crap and helps me to relax. Also expect a new chapter, for now around every several days due to planning, and the fact I only write it between nine and twelve on most days, and the eventual length of things. Anyway thanks for reading I do not own RWBY or anything else copyrighted that I may mention. And as always CC is greatly appreciated.**

**Characters added**

**Ulysses Windward: 17. Snake faunus. He is five eleven. He has vibrant green eyes with slitted pupils. He also has white hair and a soul patch (soul patch?) with green streaks appearing at the end. White dress slacks, with forest green snake skin dress shoes (The dear, dear, sweet irony), and a White dress shirt, and Jacket with green buttons. He also has a cover over the top of the suit with green inside, and white outside. It goes up to his ears/nose. It also goes over his shoulders and is latched together with a green latch holding it together. He also has a white top hat with a green cloth band around the base, and a cane with a green body detailed with ivory snakes along with a longer than normal handle, also the top part is green mostly covered with ivory snakes coiling up it. His weapon is a uchigatana sheathed in the cane with a white blade. his semblance is to control air. His aura effect just causes a small vortex near him.**

**Josh Ignis: Human. 15. He is six one. He has hazel eyes, and dark brown hair in an "up cut" look. Dark black jeans, black combat boots, a gold cloth belt, and a dark red shirt with a gold exclamation point. Over that he has a black leather jacket with gold and dark red stripes going down the arms and horizontally on his upper back. He also has a dark red bandanna hanging loosely around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves with golden colored metal plates over the knuckles, and red metal plates over the backs of his hands. His weapon is Kaiser. It is a red and gold great sword that shifts into a huge bow. The bow has fire arrows, and the sword has fire effects. His semblance is to burst into a cloud of fire, and ash and then it launches to a location where he reappears. He often uses it to manipulate his usual somewhat slow sword attacks. His aura effect is heated air with fire and ash.**

* * *

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I yell trying to run for the airship depot and find my designated airship. Finally finding it I sprint aboard heaving for breath and fixing my Shako on my head. "Thank... god." I heave out putting my bags in their place and fixing Lyudmila folded at my hip and checking to make sure my deployable shield on my wrist is on properly. In the week since the hospital I have modified Lyudmila to fold up more and built a shield that could be placed under clothing on my arm or with the sleeve pulled up. Finally doing so I walk forward and search for an open finally finding one I take out an almost finished book and bury my face into it.

"The fucks up with the funky hat?" A voice soon asks prompting me to look up at him.

"It is called a Shako." I inform him. "It's a hat worn by people in marching bands which I was once part of." I say very matter of factly to him. "And may I ask who are you I say after adverting my gaze back to my book.

"Ulysses Windward at your service. And before you ask I am an faunus. A snake faunus to be exact." He says as if it's some great high and mighty thing like the coming of the lord.

"Yeah, cool, sure, whatever." I say while looking at my book.

"You aren't very social are you?" He says in an bored slightly annoyed tone.

"And we have a winner get this man a new car!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"And the man has a sense of humor!" Ulysses announces loudly. "Well I guess you want to be let alone and since I am an polite man I will leave you to your reading. Have a good day sir." He says in an overly exaggerated tone before turning around.

"Thank you good sir." I reply back to him keeping my face shoved into my book. Sadly I had finished much of the book before hand so it wasn't long before I sadly finished it cursing to my self silently I stand up put the book in an inside pocket of my hoodie and walk trying to find someone that I could have someone in common with. Wading through the crowd I find a girl with black hair and a bow burying her head into a book but most importantly she had a bag of what looks like books right next to her. Thinking that we might have something in common I muster my courage and march forward.

"H-Hello there whadda yah reading." I stutter nervously unsure of how she will respond to me just walking up to her and talking.

"A book, why?" She says uninterested.

"Well yeah. I was reading a book I brought with me but I had already read most of it and finished it sadly early into the flight." I nervously explain scratching the back of my head. "And I was wondering if I could please borrow one of yours from your bag." I add still extremely nervous.

"Yeah sure, just don't crease, rip, fold, or bend any of the pages in the book you choose." She states slightly less cold than when we started.

"Thank you.. uh I don't really know your name." I state a bit less nervous than before.

"Blake." She says.

"Ah thank you Blake. But anyway don't worry I hate it when I lend a book to someone and it comes back all bent and stuff it just bugs me for some unknown reason, yah know." I add digging through the bag of books "You never did answer my question though." I state. "Whatcha reading?" I ask again finding a book about a man who is roped into a hunt for the sets of codes needed to gain access to the location of one of the most important ancient artifacts that would change the way people viewed history made by an old famous inventor and artist.

"Ninjas of Love." She states sinking down and shoving her face further into her book to hide your blush. Now that worried me I hate making people feel awkward knowing the accursed feeling from extensive past experience.

"Oh yeah romance novel, not really my thing but heard it was pretty good though." I say trying to defuse her tension, which thankfully worked and she sat up a little straighter and lost her blush. "I mainly read novels yah know science fiction, mythology, fantasy, mystery, suspense. That kind of stuff. I also read a lot of things like history books, books on weapons, armor, vehicles, music, people, cooking." I add the last part nervously.

"Ah yes cook books not really my thing but I heard that there can be some really good recipes though." She says with a smirk on her face obviously seeing that I felt the way she did earlier.

"Yeah I have this one for these cheesecake brownies that are a layer of brownie with a layer of cheese cake then another layer of brownie with chocolate chips through out them and the covered in frosting, and chocolate chips and finally a white chocolate drizzle." I say "Damn good but it'll knock you out for a few hours though." I add the last part with a slightly humored tone.

"Sounds kinda good." She says thoughtfully

"Yeah, but hey let me borrow Ninjas of Love when your done and maybe i'll make you a couple." I say to her trying for my sake to make friends with people like me.

"Yeah sure, maybe, maybe I want to see the brownies first." She adds with a smirk and mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah I know sweets or..." I start to say before a blonde man comes running with his hand over his mouth calling for people to get out of his way and asking, no begging to know where a trash can is. "Poor sod." Is all I can think of saying about the poor boy.

"Yeah... you aren't going to get sick on my books are you?" She asks in a slightly menacing tone.

"Whoah I ain't gonna barf on your books." I say in an frightened tone. "I only get sick if I read in cars this obviously is a jet which I have rode plenty of." I add in a smart tone.

"Good." She says smirking at me from behind her book." Not long later a news broadcast comes on talking about the protest from last weekend causing me to fall back into an depressed slump remembering those I killed and watched be killed.

"Damn White Fang why did they have to go violent." Blake says sorrowfully.

"Yeah I used to full heartily support them but now, just god." I say also in an sad tone

"Hey is that you up there." Blake asks me watching the screen.

"Yeah why?" I continue depressed looking down with an jaded look in my eyes.

"It says you fought a bunch of White Fang trying to defend the people there." She says looking at me noticing my attitude.

"Yeah trying but failing." I say in an slightly angered tone knowing I could have been better and failed.

"Damn that bad." She says in a sympathetical tone.

"I didn't step in until after he stabbed the first human he got to, I mean I expected violence but only muggings or at least I hoped, but I guess deep down I knew. Then when I went to go forward I was kicked into the opening and the leader sent his men after me. While fighting them he called my name and when I looked over they were all dead. He had killed them and after that I blanked, and from what I hear I killed the rest of the White Fang troops but the leader killed several faunus as well. I killed that day, I am no better than them." I say in a defeated voice.

"Damn it get over it." Blake demands. "I don't know what has gotten into your head but those men got what was coming to them you can't just do what they did and get away with it." She adds in an forceful tone

"Yeah I guess your right." I say only slightly cheered up. "I still am going to get better though. While I may not save everyone I will save those close to me and whoever else I can." I say with renewed vigor.

"Yeah that's a better thought than the whole I will save everyone it's impossible thinking like that will only lead to disappointment instead try to do like you said and better those close to you and whoever else you can along the way." She says in a very stern voice.

"Thank's Blake when I talked to Ozpin he said to get over it but I think you may have done an better job. " I say to her in an slightly less monotone voice. "Well I am going to take a nap so I guess here's your book back."

"No worries keep it. "She says. "Maybe it'll help remind you of our talk also I guess if you ever need to borrow a book or get something off your chest I'm here you have friends don't you." She says in a slightly worried tone.

"Not really most if not all my friends are too young or go to different academies." I say

"Well I guess you at least have one eh." She says.

"Yeah I do, and hey if you need anything i'll do what I can for yah. I mean you probably have other friends but in case your like me you have someone huh." I say back to her. "Anyway I am tired so nap time wake me when we arrive please Blake." I tell Blake before slouching down putting my head back and closing my eyes.

"Hey wake up we are almost here" Blake says as she shakes me from my sleep throwing me into an panic.

"HUH WHAT!" I yell in surprise falling out of my seat and onto the floor in panic. "Oh cool." I say standing up and dusting myself off acting as if nothing happened.

"You alright?" Blake asked me after I got up and collected myself.

"Yeah I've took much worse hits before." I say to reassure her in a slightly amused voice remembering when I once tripped up the stairs and broke an arm when I was younger.

"Well I'm going to go and get my bag from the luggage compartment and put this there." Blake tells me while motioning to her bag o' books as I've started calling it to myself.

"Yeah well I'm going to go see if any friends from my old school got accepted." I say standing up and walking toward the exit only for airsickness boy to run in front of me. "Damn." I mutter under my breath pitying the poor boy.

"Hey Aryan Coconut!" An familiar voice calls from behind me. I stand still for a second before realizing who it is.

"Hah!" I laugh in amusement before turning around "You're so full of shit your eyes are brown." I taunt toward my old friend smiling at him as I go to meet his gaze.

"For the thousandth time there hazel. I thought you said you were good at colors?" He taunts back with a smirk as he walks up to me and we hug patting each other on the back.

"So how the hell did you get in a school Like this Josh." I ask in an amused tone. Oh this is Josh.

"Turns out that if you skip two years of combat school and can make a great sword do things rapier users have trouble doing you get accepted into these things." He says in an sarcastic tone. "How did you get in? Were you just that good? Or was it that stunt you pulled at the rally I've seen stuff all over the news for?" He inquires back toward

"Little bit of both. I think." I reply knowing that I was in the top twenty percentile of students at least and also apparently proved I had what it takes to be a Huntsman at the rally.

"Hmm I see." He says in an thoughtful tone. "Anyways, you meet anyone new yet?" He says in an excitedly curious tone.

"Well there was this snake faunus dude named Ulysses and this quiet girl that likes to read named Blake. She gave me an book, but besides them. No one really.

"Hmm you don't see snake faunus everyday man." Josh says walking with me when he stops.

"You alright there buddy?" I say in an slightly concerned tone.

"You've met a girl you have something in common with." He says in an astounded tone. "Does the Alec have a crush?" He then adds teasingly. "Is the little Alec finally growing up?" He proceeded on.

"Whoa man we have shit in common but I don't have a crush on her. And what the hell man I'm an year older than you, AND TALLER!" I say to him in an annoyed voice.

"Damn and I thought you had finally shown an interest in women." He says in a deflated tone.

"You ain't gonna call me gay now like Karliah now are you?" I ask worried that I would have to ad ANOTHER person to that list.

"Naw. I fuck around with you enough as it is." He adds hoping to rid my worries.

"Thank god." I say with an sigh annoyed that people question who I am due to my refusal to drool over every women like an piece of meat.

"Well I think I'm going to go scout out the female populous see if there is anyone noteworthy want to come." Josh says to me with an smirk.

"Yeah, why not." I say having nothing else to do. "Besides I might see you get your ass kicked." I add in an amused tone toward him.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He yells aloud in exasperation. "Wait. Hey look over there. Bombshell blonde squeezing the red head to death." Josh says finding someone he thinks is attractive.

"You mean tons o' tits over there." I say to him to mess with him.

"Now the question is how is her personality, and is she smarter than a brick." He thinks aloud ignoring me, but making me smirk glad that while he is cocky trying to get girls (Which often he fails at not that I can say any different.) he at least looks for more than an pretty face. "Hey I think that red head might be your type." Josh says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I say trying to figure out who he is talking about for him to point out a shortish girl with pale skin and black hair with red dyed tips.

"See she even has your old color scheme." He says making me remember when red and black was the best color combo to ever exist during my early teen years. "And she's in fancy dress. That's something you like right?" He inquires toward me.

"Yes I do like that style of dress. Do I like her? I don't even know for sure. Is her hair kinda cool? Yes. Am I going to go up there and introduce myself? I don't know? You know how I am Josh I don't talk to people. They all make me question what I am about to say and feel insecure. And.. OH LOOK SOME GUY PUKING!" I say pointing out at airsickness boy trying to change the subject off of the previous.

"Well that's fine but I am going up there and talking to the blonde if you won't come then I guess you won't get an chance to talk to her now will you. And I know you like to get to know a girl before you actually willingly let yourself feel anything but give it an chance man get out of your shell if anything you'll possibly make some new friends man. And what excuse of an wing man would you be if you didn't come with me?" Josh says in an long drawn out speech.

"Yeah, Yeah fine. If anything bad happens or I make an fool of myself it's on you." I say in an defeated tone at his points.

"ALRIGHT! ONWARD HOOOOO!" Josh says in an mockingly heroic stereotype voice before he starts over there with me in tow.

"No Yang I just want to be an normal girl with normal knees." I hear the red head say to her sister whose name I guess is Yang.

"Yoooo!" Josh says as he walks over with me nervously in tow. "My friend and I are wondering if you guys have attended Signal academy" He says in his most charismatic voice possible.

"Yeah both me and Rubes here went there before graduating. But my sister here skipped two years." Yang announces proudly.

"Sweet me too." Josh said "Alec here also went but he was just born early enough to skip ahead an year. Wait, where are my manners names Josh. This giant over here is Alec." He says pointing toward me and putting out his hand.

"Cool names Yang, this here is my sister Ruby." Yang says before taking Josh's hand and shaking it. However to all but Josh's surprise she jumped back at which Josh started cackling and revealed an hand buzzer. "You sly dog." She says before laughing back with him."

"Hey, well it seems you two are going to get along fine." I say to Josh and Yang.

"SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF AN MERCEDES BENZ! IT SPEAKS!" Josh announces when I make the comment making him and Yang laugh uncontrollably while I join in somewhat hesitantly.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ruby asks turning toward me trying to make conversation.

"Well this sarcastic ass and I have known each other since the discovery of dust." I say to Ruby. "Honestly I don't know what I would have done without a friend like him here." I add on to my explanation.

"Without me to melt the ice how the hell else would you break it." Josh adds trying to make an joke about my hesitancy to approach strangers.

"Damn your good." Yang says to Josh slapping him on the arm as he turns around and they start to converse.

"Okay then..." I say turning from Josh and Yang back to Ruby. "So how did you get into Beacon two years early?" I ask her curious what she did to be let in early.

"I was at this dust shop and some thugs walked in and I stopped them from robbing the entire store." She says proudly.

"Wow nice." I say to her short story.

"Yeah and I even got to meet an huntress and headmaster Ozpin." She adds excitably.

"Ah yeah Ozpin came to visit me in the hospital to tell me that I was accepted." I tell her.

"Hospital? What did you do to end up there?" She asks in a slightly worried slightly curious tone.

"I was at that faunus protest last week and fought the White Fang there before being shot several times in the torso. Apparently I killed several of them, but allowed multiple to be captured. I also apparently saved an unknown number of faunus there." I say explaining my story to her.

"BUT YOU STILL COULDN'T SAVE ALL OF THEM" an voice in my head whispers to me corroding my confidence. "YOU STILL AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH. TRAIN MORE, HARDER, IT STILL ISN'T ENOUGH." the doubtful thoughts in my head continue. I shake them away.

"Dang." Ruby says to me solemnly before an hologram of an women appears where they were showing the news at.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Yang says at her announcement of her name.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The figure known as Goodwitch explains. Soon we all arrive, but not before Yang had her shoe puked on. Once the ship finished docking we were all walking off the ship together when I decided to stay back to help the airsickness boy vomit whatever is left in his stomach into the trash before walking out and finding Ruby layed out on the ground. Airsickness boy whose name I found out to be Jaune Arc walks a few feat ahead of me over to Ruby before helping her up and learning that Josh and Yang left her and we proceed to walk around before coming onto the topic of weapons.

"I've got this." Ruby says pulling out a block that turned into an large scythe. "I call her Crescent Rose, and she is also an high power sniper rifle." Being the weapon fanatic I am I ogle at it in aw.

"It's a what?" Jaune asks not knowing what she means.

"It's also a gun." She states blankly for him."

"Sweet I've got this." I say pulling out Lyudmila in her folded up form before turning her into her sword form. "I just modified her to fold up in the past week. Her name's Lyudmila a dust enabled straight sword that turns into an semi-automatic box magazine fed rifle. I say before pulling back on my weapons lever to transform it into her rifle form.

"Yours transforms too!" Jaune says in surprise before pulling an straight sword out from an scabbard on his hip. "All I have is this hand me down. But hey, look I also have this shield!" Jaune says in an surprised tone before grabbing his swords sheathe and transforming it into a shield. "And when I get tired of carrying it I can put it away like this." Jaune explains folding the shield and putting both back at his hip.

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby inquired to Jaune.

"Yeah. like I said, it's a hand me down. My ancestor used it in the wars." Jaune explains more in an dejected tone.

"Aw don't say that it's more like an family heirloom, and besides not enough people have an respect for the classics these days." Ruby started to explain before continuing "I'm a bit of an weapon geek and kinda went over the top. She finishes hugging her scythe.

"Yeah same here man don't feel bad, everyone has their own style. Yours is just old fashioned it's nice, or well to me it is." I say to Jaune trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. We should probably head to the amphitheater for orientation." Jaune says to us making us realize something.

"Hey Jaune where are we going?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

"Oh, I dunno I was kinda just following you." He answers causing me to laugh slightly. "Oh laugh it up come on man." Jaune complains at my laughing. "Hey maybe there's a map or something to tell us where to go." He adds hopefully."

"Yeah maybe there is. Lets go see." I say to him before we jog off looking for a map. While searching we, thankfully end up finding the building for orientation.

"HEY ALEC, RUBY IT'S JOSH AND YANG WE GOT SOME SPOTS FOR YAH!" Josh yells while motioning us toward him and Yang. "I'm surprised y'all are still in a group together, I mean with your antisocial tendencies and all." Josh says cockily toward me.

"Sorry Jaune gotta go man." I say to Jaune as Ruby also says something around the same as we walk towards Josh and Yang although I could swear I heard him ask himself where he's going to find an nice quirky girl to talk to.

"Oh, haha. You don't talk to anyone you either aren't comfortable with or have an crush on and want to learn more about." I reply to Josh's comment delivering a low blow to his ego.

"Aw, man now that was just cheap bro." he says faking an hit.

"Wow, so how has your time been so far Rubes?" Yang asks Ruby curious how she fared.

"Well right after you guys left and Alec stayed back in the ship I blew up." Ruby complained while we grimaced somewhat unaware that event happened.

"Wow first day and you've already lost your temper?" Yang jokes.

"No I literally blew up there was fire, lightning, and I think a little bit of ice." Ruby said thinking

"Are you being sarcastic." Yang asks jokingly.

"No I tripped over some luggage and then this mean scary girl in white named Weiss started yelling and I just want to try and make it up to her..." Ruby started explaining only to never finish.

"YOU!" An girl in white that is probably the infamous Weiss yelled at her causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms.

"OH GOD IT'S HER AGAIN!" Ruby squeaked as she jumped.

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the cliff." Weiss yelled at her.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang says with an amazed face.

"I said I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you."

"You're saying you want to make things right with me correct?" The girl in white asked.

"Yes." Ruby replied hopefully. Pulling out an brochure she flashes it at Ruby and starts to explain it too fast for any of us to comprehend. "What?" Ruby says dumbfounded.

"If you want to start making things up to me read this and never talk to me again." Weiss replied to Ruby hatefully.

"Wow, how about you two start over again on better terms." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, my names Ruby if you want we can go shopping for school supplies." Ruby offered hopefully.

"Yeah, and we could do each others make up, and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said sarcastically pointing over her shoulder at Jaune.

"REALLY!" Ruby said in an extremely hopeful voice not catching onto Weiss' sarcasm

"NO!" Weiss said hatefully. A man with grey hair, and a green suit I recognized as Ozpin walks up to the stage and taps the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." his speech was short, and after which we were all led to dinner and then the ball room for sleeping arrangements. At the thought of the way the room would be I quickly ran to my locker before curfew to grab the book Blake lent me and my phone and ear buds to drown out the possible abundance of noise that could possibly exist. Arriving back in the ballroom I proceeded to brush my teeth and change into an loose fitting band tee, a sleeping cap, and pajama shorts being slightly more conservative, yet still staying cool in the way I prepped for bed and headed toward Josh.

"Hey man ready for initiation tomorrow?" I ask Josh excited to show off my weapon and yet nervous wanting to hopefully land on an team with at least Josh, Ruby, or Yang.

"Hell yeah man!" he says in an excited and arrogant tone. "I'm gonna show all the people out there what one nice large hunk of steel can do."

"Don't forget Kaiser's bow form man that thing was an bitch to design for you to never use it." I tell him sternly annoyed that he had the guts to not only make an design to make his sword able to morph into a huge bow, but made me design it and then never use it.

"Yeah I know, dad I know." He replied in an exasperated tone toward my constant bugging to use his bow more.

"Good, now I suggest you get some sleep man, we got an long ass day ahead of us most likely." I inform him before propping my pillows up and prepping my music selecting shuffle and getting Chevelle's Jars.

"Alright man night." Josh says putting in his headphones and plopping on his back.

"Night." I mutter putting mine in and setting an timer to turn it off in three hours.

* * *

**Well I have finished chapter 2 now and as usual I will make points.**

**1: Ulysses is an snake faunus in my story they have the slitted eyes and an forked tongue.**

**2: I really like music and reading. I also get nervous in large crowds of strangers without people I know and tend to only approach those who seem to have shared interests that are easy to see. See here Blake's antisocial tendency and liking to read.**

**3: Some of these characters are based off of friends so like with Josh he stuck with Yang due to his quick, sarcastic, witty humor, and similar brawler fighting style.**

**4: I have decided not to change band names, or song names. The names of the stuff you see in here exist and should be able to be looked up.****  
**

**5: More background on Alec, and Josh's pasts will be mentioned later.**

**6: Alec always wears hats due to the faunus prejudice in there, and I like different hats, throughout the series he'll wear shakos, top hats, fedoras, beanies, flat caps, stahlhelms, and so on and so forth. SO PREPARE.**

**7: If anyone can make any guesses to the book I referenced to in here your awesome.**

**Well guys that's all good day, or good morning, or good night. Whenever the hell you read this have an good rest of your day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE BOYS AND GIRLS. I don't have school the night I'm typing this so I finished the second one and now here I am listening to Tool, and typing. More people introduced here and I can finally introduce Josh's semblance and the two other team members weapons and personalities. Anyways mates time for typing so as always I do not own the rights to RWBY or any other copyrighted material in this story. Read on and as always CC is greatly encouraged it lets me know how I am doing and helps encourage me to continue writing the story. However I am going to try my damnest to not let this end up being just dropped suddenly out of or well the lack there of of motivation. ALSO warning I have added gore and more explicit language. So now you see why its rated M.**

**Characters**

**Dwight ****Goldstein**: Five foot eleven. Brown messy hair. Gold sandals, violet skinny jeans, golden wrap around kama, violet skin tight sleeveless shirt, gold armor on his left arm, pauldron on his left bicep and shoulder, a gold band on his lower arm, and a classic gladiator helmet(the ones with the holes in the face) that ends on his chin. His semblance is to cause lightning. His aura effect is that the air seems to "crackle" with electricity around him. Has Spartacus, a black steel gladius with golden hilt that turns into a bow as a weapon.

* * *

"Hey wake up bro your alarms blaring and pissing everyone off!" Josh yells at me jarring me awake.

"SHIT! Oh god I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I say panicking at the fact other people may have been awoke by my alarm. But then it hits me. "My alarm isn't going off you shit stain." I deadpan toward Josh for waking me up and almost giving me an heart attack.

"Yeah but we want to get up early due to your thing." He says gesturing to my hat and my ears.

"Yeah good point, plus I want to find my stahlhelm for today. What better to fight in than an bad ass old helmet." I say smirking at the thought before jumping up and packing up my bedding.

"Come on man hurry up!" Josh yell's at me while ready for the day showering before brushing my hair and teeth, dressing, applying deodorant, blah, blah, blah, all that stuff. Walking out I make sure my phone and headphones are with me and my glasses are on before heading down to breakfast.

"Hey, you know what their serving us?" I inquire toward Josh as we walk down toward the cafeteria.

"I think I heard it's pancakes. Ain't that like your favorite breakfast food?" Josh says to me knowing well that it is.

"Sweet lets hurry before the crowd arrives." I say to him hurrying my pace at the thought of the sweet, sweet syrupy cakes. Arriving we fill our plates and sit down waiting for more people to show up to the meal. As we eat we talk about what we think is going to happen when we see an quiet guy with black hair that had a magenta strip in it and magenta eyes being talked to by an red head who spoke in a flurry of words.

"Wow wonder how he puts up with her." Josh wonders aloud as we listen in on their conversation.

"Sounds like they've been friends for an long time so most likely he's used to it by now. And it sounds like they are good friends." I say to Josh analyzing to their conversation deeper than just the surface.

"You understand them?" Josh asks in disbelief unable to keep track of the girls words.

"Not one hundred percent but I hear enough to piece together what it is they are talking about." I explain to him. "The boys also help." I add insinuating that my second set of ears helped me to better understand her. Finishing our food we sit there and wave to Ruby and Yang as they walk to get food. I also nod at Blake as she walks by me and heads off to sit on her own. Ruby and Yang obtaining their food walk over to our table and sit down. "Morning mates. sleep well?" I ask Ruby and Yang as they start eating.

"Maybe if it wasn't for my sister over there snoring like a bear the entire dang night." Ruby complained pointing at Yang.

"What? I don't snore that loudly do I guys?" Yang asks turning to Josh and I

"Headphones." We both say in unison. "If you nee a pair Ruby I might have an spare pair in my luggage." I offer her.

"No thank you I have a pair but they are with most of my luggage waiting for dorm assignments." She replied politely declining my offer.

"Hey you guys mind if I sit here?" A man with short brown hair asks as he walks up.

"Sure, but whats your name?" Yang said, the first to speak up.

"My name is Dwight Goldstein." He said informing us of his name.

"Well welcome then." Yang offered.

"Thank you all." He said sitting down. "So you all excited for today?" Dwight asked us all."

"Hell yeah man." Josh said enthusiastically. We continue to sit and talk as breakfast continues until an announcement tells us all to head to the lockers to prepare for initiation and then to the cliffs for said initiation. Josh and I kept up small talk as we prepped our gear.

"Hey bro since when did your sword do that?" Josh asked nodding toward my weapon.

"Week after I got out of the hospital I made it capable of folding so that I can store it in smaller containers. I just flare my aura to open it and then the rest is still the same." I say showing Josh how my new modification works.

"Damn think you can make mine smaller?" He asked showing his great sword's folded form.

"No way man, that is as small as you get for such an large weapon." I chided him annoyed at the idea of having to tinker his weapon for him more. "Why can't you just modify that damn thing on your own?" I proceeded to ask in an annoyed tone.

"Because your a wiz at that kind of thing, I mean you got your sisters rapier to morph into an revolver that fires explosive rounds man. Why couldn't you do that for me." Josh complained toward me.

"That thing shifts into a bow as large as me and both forms can use fire dust you needy thing. Besides she didn't like the explosive rounds so I made them lightning." I inform Josh reminding of all I have done for the needy man.

"Wait. Let me get this straight not only did you teach her how to do weapons you built hers and when she didn't like it you changed it?" he said continuing his bitching spree. "Why couldn't you do that for me?"

"Because last I checked you loved that weapon and said it was exactly what you wanted!" I say to him slowly building to an yell.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Josh pleaded trying to get me to calm down. "I'm fine with this."

"Okay, hey if you want I'll give some of your arrows different things." I say caving in at the Idea of arrows that could catch things on fire and blow up.

"Naw, I'm fine man. Though you did switch your stance pretty fast." He said quizzically as we shut our lockers having what we needed and heading out of the locker room and toward the cliff.

"Well you gave me the idea of explosive incendiary arrows." I reply practically drooling over the possibilities of duel effect tipped rounds.

"Why don't you do that with your rifle man?" Josh asks curious why I'm not doing it for myself.

"Well I only have so much room in my bullets for effects so ice and an explosion sadly isn't that easy. I'm good but not that good." I say a smile on my face knowing that I could easily modify things to do that by the time I graduate and go into weapon smithing.

"Well hey man what do you think were gonna due, I mean they're having us bring our weapons, ammo, and full gear." Josh said slightly nervous.

"I don't really know man, but if it's a Grimm hunt I am more than ready." I say excited to go hunting and test myself against them.

"Wow, you really like hunting them don't you?" Josh says slightly worried.

"Well before I moved to Vale I lived in this small mining town that my parents worked at. It was nice but we would have to deal with Grimm attacks so we put up walls around the town it kept them out for some time too." I say recalling the event.

"Some time?" Josh says in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah eventually an hoard of boarbatusks found the town and surrounded it, but we persevered then an nevermore came one day when a supply ship was there and shot it down. It then crashed into the wall letting the hoard of boarbatusks in." I say recalling the event "My family made it out okay but most others weren't so lucky. The townspeople had instructions in case of this incident to head into the mines and to shut the entrances to it so the Grimm couldn't get in easily. We got out by an small little airship the company who owned the town was going to ship Maelon and my mother out to Vale to work at an larger plant anyway so when it happened we were at the airport saying bye but ended up just leaving."

"What about he townspeople?" Josh asked curious.

"Well the Grimm didn't get in." I say glumly before Josh interrupts me

"That's good." Josh says happily.

"BUT if you would let me finish you would know that by the time the rescue group got there and cleared it of Grimm someone in the mines had tried to smoke an cigarette and caused an large explosion and fire that collapsed large parts of the mines. Granted most of my friends and classmates were evacuated by airship from the school when it happened a lot of the town was then left unable to be re-inhabited due to an large underground fire that was raging there so the town was just left. I mean some people were able to survive but most of the townspeople in there died. My family made it out unscathed to our newer nicer house in an nicer area, and yet most others were left as orphans." I tell Josh explaining why I never really spoke about my old town when I moved to Vale but also enjoyed hunting Grimm. Well that and I want to at the very least protect those close to me.

"Damn man you okay?" Josh asks concerned.

"Yeah it doesn't really bum me out any more just makes me angry." I say to him smiling to alleviate his worries.

"Angry? You don't seem to be very angry?" He says confused as we get closer to the cliffs.

"Oh I kind of am I'm just good at not letting it affect me. My dad was an angry person, however he couldn't keep it from effecting his attitude, I am not making that mistake." I say explaining to Josh

"Riiiight, just don't get hurt trying to exact your vengeance man." Josh says staring at me.

"Vengeance, right got it. No vengeance." I say in an sarcastic tone pointing at josh at the end with an smirk.

"You're an smart ass if I've ever known one." Josh says in an tired tone.

"Only for you sweetheart." I say swinging my sword onto my shoulder as we walk.

"Where the hell did this side of you come from anyway?" Josh asks me.

"I'm hella excited. Finally I'll be able to show everyone what I am made of, well that and I love hunting Grimm." I say excited to go and prove myself to everyone.

"Well look were here." Josh says to me causing me to look to see where we are.

"Oh my that looks beautiful." I say looking over the cliff and making my way to what I guess is one of the spots were supposed to go to. We spend about five minutes waiting for everyone to arrive and when they do Ozpin explains what we are to do, however only a few things catch my ears. One: Team mates are the first person you make eye contact with... yay. Two: Retrieve some artifact at the end of the forest and then get to the top of the cliff. Three: Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way or you will die. And four: It seems we are flying in. People starting to be launched into the forest I start playing Flight of The Valkyries aloud and salute everyone as I am launched into the air yelling "IT WAS AN HONOR TO KNOW YOU ALL!" Flying I take out Lyudmila and put her into her rifle form before firing an grappling hook into a tree and pulling myself toward it before using my semblance to cause a large block of Ice to rip out of it for me to step on doing so until I hit the ground with a roll. As I look around me I shut off the Valkyries and notice nothing of importance before hearing an commotion and what I think is fighting when I climb up a tree and move between them until I see the source. Ruby and Weiss fighting an hoard of beowolves around them. Taking my rifle I load up explosive rounds made from left over materials from my revolving rapier project and take aim killing the beowolves trying to thin them out to help them out. However eventually an beowolf notices me and manages to sneak up and grab my leg surprising me. "SHIT!" I yell "GET OFF OF ME!" I start firing at it before a large flaming arrow impales it onto the tree knocking it over me going with it falling until a burst of red and then I was caught and then shoved into the ground.

"Hello princess." Josh says sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." I reply equally sarcastically before an explosion grabs our attention and the clearing bursts into flames. "SHIT I say before getting up and hitting the ground launching ice in all directions trying to stop the fire to no avail.

"Come on bro we gotta go, like now." Josh says grabbing my arm and getting me to head toward the other edge of the forest. Escaping the fire we stop to catch our breaths, or I do anyway as Josh uses his bow's scope to scour our surroundings. "All clear man." He says before he walks over to me. "Dang, that out of shape huh?" Josh asked me.

"Haha I'm in shape I just don't have a semblance that allows me to leap around without breaking a sweat." I complain towards his nonchalance. "Well hey I'll go up into the trees you stay down here alright?" I ask Josh wanting confirmation "I'll see threats before they get to you and can help inconspicuously thin them out before the get to you." I tell him

"Yeah, sure. So you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yep just needed to catch my breath." I tell him before jumping up into the trees. We move on until we hear roaring behind us indicating something big and bad. Sprinting forward we find Yang and Blake talking to each other where we are supposed to grab the relics. "Hey guys." We say as we walked up to them.

"Yo!" Yang says energetically while waving.

"Hi." Blake states simply. Walking toward them Blake nods toward the ruins "Artifacts are up there."

"Thanks." I respond as I walk up only to stop at the sound of a familiar voice screaming looking up I see her falling from the sky. "Shit." I say as I go to launch myself only for who I guess is Jaune to fly into her launching them into a tree. "YOU GUYS OK?" I yell concerned. Only for Ruby to hop out of the tree.

"Hey guys. Don't worry I'm..." She starts before a roar erupts and an ursa burst out of the treeline only to fall and the orange haired bubbly girl to roll off of it and poke it in the head.

"Awwww I think it's broken." she says in an sad tone. From behind her the guy she was talking to earlier trudged up tiredly

"Please Nora, never again will we ride an ursa." He panted toward who we now know as Nora.

"AWWW BUT REN!" Nora complained to who we now know as Ren. After the commotion Josh and I walked up and chose the white bishop piece for Josh and I. And turned around as Ren and Nora walked up to choose their pieces.

"Hi guys names Alec Frost and this is Josh Ignis nice to meet you." I say extending out my hand to shake theirs before I hear Nora yell something.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sings while hopping around and away.

"Lie Ren, you can call me Ren. This is Nora Valkyrie." Ren answers shaking my hand. Josh and I start chuckling after shaking his hand at the irony of my flight song and Nora's name. "What?" Ren asked quizzically.

"Oh it's just that earlier when we were launched I started playing Flight of The Valkyries out loud and know I know someone with that name on the same day. It just seems funny to me." I explain hinting at my thoughts on things like that.

"There's a song with my last name!" Nora yelled in excitement as she hopped up to me.

"Yeah it's an old composed piece, and when you have to fly in somewhere what better to listen to." I explain to her before we hear more yelling before Jaune with Weiss on top of him land, or well crash into the ground before getting up and grabbing a different piece for each of them.

"Hey have you guys seen Pyrrha?" He asks us after grabbing his and I guess her pieces.

"No..." I say when two guys I recognize as Ulysses and Dwight run up and also grab themselves the white bishop piece.

"Hey whats up schmucks. Just managed to take down a herd of beowolves, but we may have attracted more of them." Ulysses says before a red gold blur flies in front of us and into the ground followed by a Death stalker causing me to prep my sword and shield.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yells running up to her and crouching down over her to see if she is okay.

"Great now we can all die together!" Yang exclaimed at the fact we were all together now but an nevermore has also appeared.

"Yay congratulations you all are now students of Beacon academy prepare to die." I say putting my twist at Yang's comment. We all prepare only for ruby to move to try and kill the death stalker much to the shock of everyone there. "SHIT!" I yell which when I think about it is my catchphrase practically today before running to ruby only for the nevermore to launch an barrage of large razor sharp feathers pinning Ruby's cloak.

"Dammit, Ruby get out of there I yell as the death stalker strikes with its stinger only for Weiss to freeze it in place and help Ruby with her pinned cloak while apologizing for the day before.

"Yay forgiveness now that that is cleared what do we do we've got a pissed death stalker, and an equally pissed nevermore that would like us on a platter." I say sarcastically

"Guys lets go." Ruby yells while making her way for the cliff and gesturing toward us.

"Come on guys what she said!" I yell as well as we run only for an large herd of beowolves appear. "Was this the group y'all was talking about earlier" I ask Ulysses and Dwight.

"Yep." Ulysses says with a gulp.

"Alright Ulysses, Dwight, and Josh your with me! Everyone else run we've got the beowolves!" I yell at the group before charging to meet the mass of darkness. Charging forward one of the beowolves try to claw at me only for me to parry it with my shield and slice off its arm before cutting open its stomach, it's organs falling out with a wet slop it falls down due to the wound and I impale my sword into its head and turn around to see Josh use his semblance to tackle a beowolf and impaled it on his sword flinging it off behind him. Dwight charges forward an gladius being his weapon slinging it around and catching a few hits and then charging one of them stabbing it and then decapitating it with a well timed swing. I see Ulysses using an uchigatana and it's sheathe to parry blows and riposte with thrusts and slashes. Another beowolf charges and I activate my swords dust ability and slice its leg causing ice to erupt from the wound before I kicked it and shattered its leg into two. I then stab it in its throat before throwing it in front of a strike meant for me and rolling under the beowolf to slice its nether regions in half crippling it before I palm it in the head causing the head to blow up as large spikes made of ice bloomed from inside the skull launching bits of pink viscera everywhere.

"GYAHHAAAAAAAAA" I hear screamed from my left for me to look and see Ulysses being lifted in the air an alpha's claws in his chest his white suit now red before ripping outward and ripping up most of his rib cage scattering shards of bones and organs all around him.

"NOOO!" I yell angry at myself and the beowolves for his death. "You failed." A voice in my head said to me black tugging at the edges of my vision. "Avenge him, avenge the others." It continued driving me mad. Running up to in I activate my semblance to impale its legs sticking it to the ground before running up and using my semblance to impale the arms as well. That done I punch it in the chest my left hand going through it's rib cage. The skin around my arm proceeded to freeze before I thrust my sword into it's head before putting my feet on it and causing ice to erupt from it and launch me away from it. I proceed to charge forward slicing limbs off before executing their owners. "YES! MAKE THEM PAY!" The voice screamed at me. That is until I saw noticed Dwight with a beowolf biting on his neck before ripping out his throat and most of his neck. Black almost taking over my entire vision I launch myself at it before jumping on its back and pressing my sword against it's throat before pulling back slowly decapitating it. "Yes kill them. Kill them for your failures." It continued. I look over to see Josh holding his own using his semblance to augment his strikes launching the enemies usually cut in half. Noticing another alpha I charge to it before grabbing my sword in both hands and swing slicing the alpha. It looked at me and growled before a spurt of blood came out and a cut appeared on it going all the way around it and meeting at its left shoulder. It whimpers before it slides in half. Angry at yet another leader being killed by some human they focus on me only to be impaled as I once again use my semblance to launch the spikes in every direction before launching over it and stabbing another one in the heart. I then jump off to stab one in the back all the way through and transform my weapon into rifle mode and use the impaled beowolf as a meat shield the others attacking in an angry frenzy as they have to slowly slice apart their pack member only to get at a pesky human. I then launch a grappling hook into ones torso and launch myself but not before shifting Lyuda back to Mila and slicing out of my shield. "You will all die!" I growl at them brought out by the constant nagging in my head. Killing them until I find myself pointing my sword at Josh. Regaining my senses I look around to see the pack decimated.

"Jesus fucking Christ man watch what your fucking doing!" Josh yelled at me until a screeching caught our ears and we look up just in time to see Ruby decapitate the nevermore with her scythe from on the side of the cliff.

"Damn." I say watching the body slowly tumble down.

"Dude your girlfriends scary." Josh said in a somewhat joking voice.

"Girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Yeah Ruby man you guys have like been hanging out a lot ever since you've met." He says to me.

"Doesn't mean I like her dude." I say at him annoyed he's continuing his antics yet again.

"Riiiiiight keep telling yourself that." He says as we look at the bodies of Dwight, and Ulysses. "Are going to carry them back?" He asks.

"I don't think so lets just go to the cliff. I've had enough Grimm for today." I say still angry at Dwight and Ulysses' death.

"Well then come on before you go and kill something out of anger." Josh says "Your practically dripping with murderous intent." He says pointing at me alerting me to how badly my feelings were affecting my aura.

"Thanks man." I say to Josh glad he told me as we walk forward to find Jaune, Nora, Ren, and who we guess must be Pyrrha standing by the edge of a ravine.

"Hey guys!" I yell to them as we walk up.

"Where's the other two, who were they oh! Ulysses and Dwight" Pyrrha asked.

"They didn't make it. One got ambushed and almost ripped in half the other had his throat torn out." I say in a somber dead panned tone.

"So you guys killed the rest of the pack?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. There is none left. I made sure of that." I said in a murderous tone.

"Hey bro your aura." Josh whispered in my ear reminding me to control myself.

"Thanks." I whisper back to him.

"So how do we get out of here?" I ask hoping to get off the previous subject.

"I have not the slightest clue." Jaune replied to us.

"They'll probably send an airship. If not my rifle has a grappling hook I may be able to use to ferry people over with." I tell them

"That sounds like the best bet." Ren said

"Yeah I agree." Everyone said around the same time.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Form a line." I say before heading to the front and ferrying Nora first followed by Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, and finally Josh. By the time I ferried the rest of us over I look around and notice all of Ruby's group missing. "Oi Ruby where the hell's your sister and all them at?" I ask Ruby walking up to her.

"They are still down there." She said pointing to some ruins where her teams silhouettes were located.

"Got it I'll be back." I say before stepping off the cliff and flinging myself to the rest of Ruby's team.

"Hello guys. Form a line and I'll ferry y'all up." I say surprising the group.

"What?" Yang asked.

"My rifle has a grappling hook I can use to get to high places. It can also be used to transport people as I have learned recently with Jaune and I's groups." I explain.

"Now who wants to go first?" I say staring at them waiting for an volunteer, which ended up being Blake.

"Why the hell not. We just killed a giant nevermore." She said walking up and taking my hand as I launched us to the top of the cliff. Finishing ferrying Blake I travel back down to pick up Weiss, and then Yang worried that since her and Josh were always the heaviest due to musculature, height and other things.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR FLYING AIR FROST!" I announce to them after I finished shuttling everyone before deciding most likely against my better judgement to grab Ulysses' and Dwight's bodies. Finishing I arrive back at the cliff to find a airship there with Ozpin standing there.

"You retrieved their bodies?" Ozpin asked quizzically.

"Least I could do after failing them sir." I say back to him

"Right well thank you for retrieving them for us. If not for that then they would most likely have been consumed by scavengers. You have guaranteed their families get their bodies back. You should be proud of yourself most would not do it." Ozpin told me noticing my behavior. "Your letting it get to you aren't you. You can't save them all child. You've done more for them than most could. Be proud of that."

"How can I feel proud if they died under MY watch sir. I commanded them to engage the wolves. IF I WOULD HAVE TOLD THEM TO GO THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE PROUD OF THIS GOD DAMMIT!" I yell breaking my composure. "IT HAPPENED BACK AT THE RALLY I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH, STRONG ENOUGH DAMMIT. AND NOW NOT ONLY DID I SEND THEM TO THEIR DEATH BUT I COULDN'T STOP THEIR DEATHS EITHER! HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I FEEL PROUD." I continue finally done with my outburst only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Mistakes are a part of life. God only knows I've made many of them. And you will never be able to save everyone. I keep telling you this. They alerted the herd and led them to your position and put you all in that much more danger." Ozpin said. " Now go return to your friends. When we get back you will all find out your team assignments." He told me before leading me to the airship.

"Hey bro." Josh said as I walk in and sit by him.

"Hey man." I reply back exhausted at the day's events.

"Your covered in blood you know right."

"I know I just helped kill a herd of beowolves and carried two viciously beat bodies across a chasm." I reply putting my head back. "Wake me when we get to Beacon I say before I slip into an nightmare filled dream.

"Hey man wake up! Were here." Josh said rousing me from my sleep with a start.

"Okay." Is all I can really say at the time the nap exhausting me more than waking me up.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos you will make up team JNPR or Juniper Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced. "Congratulations young man." He said to Jaune when he stuttered a question. "Alec Frost, and Josh Ignis will make up team ADJU Adjutant led by Alec Frost. Dwight Goldstein, and Ulysses Windward are posthumously added as well." Good luck I trust you'll remember our talk." Ozpin said to me as I replied with a nod before heading back down to my seat. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will make up team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. I trust this will all turn out to be an interesting year." Ozpin says to finish his speech everyone heading back to their newly assigned dorms most too tired to do anything but change and then go to sleep.

"Night Josh." I call across the room to Josh the only other occupant of the room.

"Night man." Josh said back before he turned over and went to sleep. Me following suit soon after.

* * *

**HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Well this story escalated quickly. See some of y'all probably thought Dwight and Ulysses were going to be teammates huh, well they kinda are. But anyways some character developments that I will list.**

**1: Josh fucks with Alec a lot, but is also there when needed and can read him pretty well.**

**2: Alec owns a fuck ton of hats/helmets.**

**3: Alec lived in a town that was destroyed. Didn't really affect him too much just bugs him and gives him another reason to hunt Grimm.**

**4: Guilty consciousness and unable to get over things. This is a very relevant part of his personality.**

**5: Weapon smithing. He likes to tinker. He built and designed his rifle/sword, Josh's sword/bow and even made him custom tipped arrows, his sisters rapier/revolver, her ammo, his own ammo, and even a new collapsible shield. So expect to see modding in the future.  
**

**6: I will build upon Josh's character soon enough in the next chapter. I feel like I should have put more in it along with mine so prepare for chapter 4: CHARACTER BUILDING. Anyways thanks for reading and as always leave a review or comment and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOOO! How are you all? Anyway chapter 4 of Jaded Skies. As always I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material mentioned in the story. All CC is welcome and greatly encouraged. Slight gore ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

All around they surround him staring. Dead stares. Their eyes. Their glowing white eyes. They look through him.

"You've done this. You are guilty of this." They say condemning him. The walk forward blood pouring out of their holes. "You have failed." They announce as one. Black tendrils start to come out around him before impaling him. Blood starts to ooze from the wounds and pouring onto the floor. Drops of it rain from the sky filling up the black room. Up to his knees. Then his chest before it covers his head even. It drowns him.

"Hey Alec wake up man." Josh says shaking me awake. "Come on I woke you up early so we could mess with our room."

"Yeah, yeah. You plug in the coffee maker yet?" I say waving him away while sitting up.

"Should be done in about five or so minutes." Josh says before walking over to a laptop plugged into some speakers. "Now get up." He says before pressing play the speakers blasting rock music.

"Dammit Josh!" I yell at him. "There are other people in the dorms!"

"I know the walls are pretty soundproof though so unless someone comes by our door we are fine." He says relaxed before grabbing one of my drills I brought. "Now help me put a desk under my bed. After all your the resident craftsman here." He says with a smirk firing up the drill.

"Yeah with weapons, WEAPONS. Yah know the thing we use to slay Grimm." I say to him emphasizing the sentence.

"I'm sure you'll do fine I mean you made all these awesome weapons." He says grabbing and pointing to my notebook of finished and in-progress projects.

"Yeah, but I don't want it falling on you while you're at your desk man." I explain to him in detail.

"Come on man please? If it falls on me it's my fault." He begs.

"Fine, just hold up the bed so I can move your desk under it and then do the rest." I command to him walking over and grabbing my needed supplies.

"Got it boss." He replies before lifting his bed. Having the new opportunity I move the desk underneath before placing the supports and drilling it all together. That finished I then added more supports horizontally between the vertical ones.

"Finished you can walk out now. Anyway I am now going to take a quick shower." I say grabbing my stuff and walking into the bathroom. Quickly doing what I needed to I walk out and make a cup of coffee before gesturing Josh to go take his. After the door shuts I put together my workbench and organize my belongings in the room. Josh also quickly finishing his shower walks out spraying his body spray/cologne.

"What the hell man? Is the bathroom not good enough?" I ask at him annoyed at how the whole room now smelt like his cologne.

"Well let's get going we have about an hour to eat breakfast." I say opening and holding the door before Josh starts to walk out before alerting me.

"Your ears bro." He says gesturing to my head.

"Huh, what?" I say before realizing what he said. "Oh thanks man." I say grabbing my beanie off of my beds post and placing it on my head and grabbing my cup of coffee before heading out.

"Why don't you just show everyone that your a faunus?" Josh asks to me in a hushed tone.

"Because while some people won't care there are those that would bother the hell out of me." I quickly explain.

"Ahh I remember back when I was ten or so before I really knew what aura was and how it worked these older kids about fifteen or so were bothering me throwing rocks and stuff until I accidentally activated a powerful burst of my aura and semblance combined causing a large blast of intense heat. You should have seen them. Most of them were burned to a crisp. Those who weren't had bones showing. Skulls, ribs, things like that. And the smell was just burned flesh. Fucked me up for a while. We had to move because of it, which I guess is where I met you. Funny huh, an event like that could end me up here in the long run." He tells me.

"Damn. Sorry to hear man." I say to him cringing only imagining what it must have felt like feeling responsible for all those people's deaths.

"Yeah still gives me nightmares. I guess the main meanings of the story are that don't blame yourself for what you haven't done or have accidentally done, and don't let bullying bother you. We both know that because of my befriending faunus I was fucked with. Both of us." He explains trying to help me get over my faunus heritage.

"Yeah If only they knew huh?" I say with a smirk on my face at the thoughts. Taking a drink of my coffee I sigh. "Whoever discovered coffee and caffeine is a god among men. God bless his soul." I say with a blissful sigh.

"I think you may be addicted to caffeine." He dead pans toward me while I take another drink.

"Than damn him but bless him. No, wait damn him, bless him, damn him, bless him. Fwaghh!" I exclaim exasperated. Arriving at breakfast we fill up our trays with our selected foods before sitting down and eating. An sight catches my eye when a team of three guys and a girl walk up.

"Hello there friends." A kind looking man asks us excitedly.

"Yo." Josh and I both reply. "What's y'all's names?" I ask curious who joined us.

"My name is Kane Ryalls, and these are Andrew Johnson, Naya Vincent, and Eric . We are team KANE. Feel a little egotistical whenever I explain that." He says. "Anyway excellent to make your acquaintance." He says holding out his hand.

"Alec Frost and Josh Ignis. we are team Adjutant." I say to him shaking his hand.

"Wait you guys are the team who the two guys died on aren't you?" He says sadly.

"Yeah." I answer back to him

"Sorry to hear that. But from what I heard because of you guys the other two teams with you could kill those other two Grimm. If not for you they couldn't probably have done that. Excellent job." He says to us with a nod of his head. Throughout breakfast our two teams spoke to each other learning about the teams and making friends. By the time class had ended we had become good friends with the other team. Finishing breakfast we head off to Grimm studies. Walking in we notice not very many people and take seats in the middle of the rows of seats. Most of the other teams don't arrive until later teams RWBY and JNPR barely making it before the bell. The class is relatively uneventful. Weiss wanting to prove she can be a huntress killed a boarbatusk. The rest of the day remains eventful until lunch. We were sitting with RWBY and JNPR chatting when we heard someone crying out.

"Please sto- OW THAT HURTS, PLEASE STOP, OW, OW, OW!" A rabbit faunus exclaims in pain at some brutish looking guys messing with her hears.

"Alec." Josh calls noticing my anger.

"WHAT!" I practically hiss back at him anger overtaking. "I'm going to stop them." I say before getting up and walking over.

"Hey leave her alone." I call at them arriving most are around my height besides one who looks to be their leader who was about a head taller than me. Hearing me the turn around.

"Or else what, dumb ass." They sneer at me cracking their fists. Getting into a fighting stance I respond.

"Or else I'll kick your ass you limp dick fuckwits now leave her alone, or are you too fuckin stupid to understand." I say back my voice dripping with malicious intent.

"That's some big talk coming from a twig like you. Dove get him." The leader commands before a boy with blonde hair walks up with fists raised. He lashes out for me to dodge out of the way.

"Wow you guys are fuckin stupid ain't you." I insult toward this Dove guy. Angered he throws another punch that I dodge kick out his leg from underneath him knocking him onto his knees before elbowing him in the face onto the ground. Not paying attention I get hit in the back. Stumbling I recover in time to dodge him and notice the rest of the team advance onto me. Growling they all rush me I run forward at a skinny one with a mohawk and slide underneath him and come up to kick him in the back of the knee knocking him down before grabbing his arm putting it behind his back and my other arm around his neck. The leader lunged at me and I used my newly acquired shield to launch at him knocking him back a blue haired crony goes to hit me while I wasn't minding him. I take the hit before grabbing his arm before bringing my elbow down on it dislocating it and punching him in the jaw before Josh grabs me and whispers a teacher is coming. Quickly we get back to our seats and sit and as the leader grabs me out of it to punch me Glenda Goodwitch walks in.

"CARDIN WINCHESTER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She commanded. Cardin drops me and looks to her.

"Nothing mam this punk was insulting my team and provoked us." Cardin says.

"Mr. Frost is this true." She asks toward me sternly.

"Well his team was harassing this faunus and when I told them to leave her alone he called me a dumb ass and I responded back in similar. I didn't throw the first punch even. Everything I did was in self defense." I respond calmly and honestly.

"Is this true?" She asks toward the people in the cafeteria. My team along with most in the room responded yes causing Cardin to sneer at them. "Well Cardin you and your team will come to my office for disciplinary actions." She commanded to them. "And do not think you will not face punishment Frost." She says sternly to me. "While it will not be as severe as Cardin and his teams you still broke the rules, but you were also honest about it." She says to me.

"Yes ma'm it is only fair." I respond back to her calmly.

"Excellent you will meet me at the end of the day today for your punishment." She says before walking off Cardin looks back at me with a look that says "you'll pay later"

"You shot yourself in the foot." Josh says to me.

"Yeah but guys I did what was right and I feel good for that. And because of that I don't care too much about the punishment as I normally would." I say calmer.

"You must really hate bullying huh?" Yang asks slightly dumbfounded.

"I hate bullying, and even more than that I hate when it is because someone is different. Especially when it is a part of them." I say to her.

"Really because I think your going to get expelled." Weiss says hatefully. "A lot of us had to work hard to get here so don't dishonor those who barely did not make it and get expelled." She adds at the end.

"Well sorry ice princess. I am sorry I am not some perfect little fucking doll who was pampered by a rich family all her life, and even though they demanded her to work hard she had plenty of opportunities. And I am sorry I can't just sit by and watch injustice so indifferently." I add sneering at her

"Who the hell ever said I was perfect. What the hell is with this school and people like you two!" She says yelling the last part pointing at Ruby and I.

"Bye princess." I say in an indifferent tone.

"Damn don't you think that was kinda, I don't know? Cold?" Jaune asks nervously.

"Nope I've heard the way she is toward people. The way she is to Ruby, the way she is to me, you Yang, and even you Jaune. She considers herself so much better than everyone it pisses me off. And I have decided to not take it." I explain to him. Not long later lunch ends and the rest of the day is unsurprisingly uneventful. At the end of the day I head to Goodwitch's office.

"Professor?" I ask hesitantly walking in.

"Oh so you remembered. And I didn't even have to call you. That is good." She says looking toward me. "So you are aware you are going to be punished right?" She asks slightly confused.

"Yeah. I am." I answer to her.

"Hmm not used to students being so willing. Well anyway even though you only fought back and was trying to help a student, which are brave things you are going to have to be punished. You cannot go start fights with everyone who bullies someone." She says "So I must give you four days of detention." She says. "You are to come here after school this week Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I trust I will not have to remind you right?" She asks after explaining my sentencing.

"No ma'am I understand. Is that all?" I ask

"Yes it is you are dismissed." She says waving me off.

"Yes ma'am have a good day." I say walking out.

"You too." She says back, but I am already on my way to my dorms I decide to go the scenic route to avoid trouble with Cardin and his team.

"Your hiding something." A voice behind me says. Turning I see Blake behind me watching.

"I'm what?" I say trying to blow off her accusation.

"Your hiding something. What I am not sure. But I think it has to do with why you wear hats everyday. You look different, smell different, walk different. You seem more aware than a normal person." She says looking at me.

"What can a guy not like to wear hats around here?" I say "And I just have good hearing, wear different body spray, and am more careful when I am walking. I also look and listen to everything." I say trying to explain something.

"Right, but you will end up telling me." She says. "Well I must get back have a good afternoon." She finishes walking off.

"Thank you, and you too." I reply back sweating at my near discovery. Reaching my dorms I climb up the wall avoiding windows until I reach mine and knock on it.

"What the.. Oh it's you come in. And use the door it's there for a reason." Josh says as I climb in.

"Wanted to avoid Cardin so I went the scenic route." I explain.

"Oh yes the Cardin situation." He says. "I appreciate standing up for others and all, but why." He asks walking and sitting in a new chair he must have put together after school.

"Well when you and I were under we only had each other. It helped a lot having just that one person so I saw someone with no one and I couldn't let another person suffer that so I stood up for them." I say. "I don't want anyone to be that ten year old being pelted by rocks." I say to him knowing of parts of his past.

"Yeah well I came out fine." He says.

"Yeah right, when I can't sleep I can hear your nightmares. Begging them to forgive you and that you didn't mean too. I can't let others go through that. I wasn't able to help you but I will help others." I tell him

"What?" He asks unaware that I know of his dreams.

"Yeah I know. And I know it happened more than once sometimes a fiery inferno others the ground around you blew up and flew at them shredding them." I explain.

"How did you?" He asks at a loss of words. "What the hell man?" He asks.

"I read up on you. I've done it to all of my friends. I told you that I wouldn't judge you differently and I still don't you went through some shit man." I say.

"B-b-but." He stammers.

"I also know about how your dad left when you were a little kid." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"So I know how and when to help others. I will not let our misfortunes fall upon others. If I can do anything. Even if it is just consoling the person then I feel it is my duty to." I explain with conviction.

"I see." He says. "Can't really blame yah then I guess." He explained. "Anyway where is the coffee maker going? Nightstand, my desk, your desk, what?" He asks.

"I don't know man?" I say sitting down at my bench and starting a project. "You think if I run a forge out of here it would make lien?" I ask him.

"Well your weapons are really nice quality so I don't see why not." He said.

"Sweet." I say. "Well I need to go get Lyuda from my locker." I said switching my clothes real quick in the bathroom before pulling up my hood and climbing back out the window and jumping down. My trip to and from the locker room was thankfully uneventful and I arrived back in my room with plenty of time. I quickly finish my quizzically easy homework before moving on holding Lyudmila up for an example and fitting metal together to make a Lyudmila v2.

"So what are you building?" Josh asks me.

"Lyudmila v2. I want her to have a better magazine system, stability, reliability, weight, and accuracy." I explain getting to work. "She'll still have a rifle and sword form though." I add quickly.

"Cool, and what about your old Lyudmila?" He asks.

"I'll have kids one day. If they go the path of using a straight sword and rifle I'll give it to him as his first rifle. Maybe even make her a family heirloom. I dunno. But my new one needs a different name. I am thinking of naming it hmm? I dunno? Maybe Hephaestus? Naw. She's staying Lyudmila. What do you think?" I ask Josh.

"Yeah I mean it was your first weapon you made of that quality, and your quite proud of it." He says agreeing to it. "But it's getting late man let's head to bed, okay?" He asked walking into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, alright after your done I'm gonna shower. I'll shower at night you shower in the morning okay?" I ask thinking of a good schedule.

"Sure no problem sounds good." He says walking out done. "Hey man you there?" He asks walking over and shaking my shoulders to get my attention. "Bathrooms open. He says walking to his bed and shutting off the lights. "I'd leave them on but I feel you'll be fine." He says joking about my night vision when in the dark.

"Yeah haha." I laugh walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. Taking my time I think about the day and remind myself to put up my calender and mark it for my four detentions. Finishing I dry off and brush my hair and teeth before getting my pajama's on and walking over to my bed plopping down and grabbing my book to read before dozing off.

Most of the week was uneventful. Weiss started to finally treat everyone better, and I started to treat her better as well. Cardin and his team had detention before school, during lunch, and after school for two weeks so I did not see him harming anyone. In Grimm studies I went against another stored boarbatusk and killed it with an ice spike from my semblance. In most of my classes I quickly became well known as knowing an good amount of information about the classes subject. In my history class with Mr. Oobleck I quickly rose through the ranks always loving history and would often give answers. I also worked on Lyudmila V2 more as well finding out how the rifle worked then working on how the blade will come out and how everything will work. On Friday I figured out how to work everything and started building. Josh and I were also invited with teams RWBY and JNPR to go to Vale that weekend.

"I'm telling all of you airsickness is a valid problem." Jaune complained at how everyone kept mentioning his trouble with keeping his lunch on air vehicles.

"It's fine Jaune no one is making fun of you." Pyrrha told him softly. I could tell she thought highly of him. Maybe even a crush? I don't know but it definitely seemed like it. I talked to Ruby a lot about my project to create a v2 replacement for my sword to make up where it failed.

"So you managed to get the stock to turn into the base of the blade?" She asked.

"Yep the stock moves like that then the pistol grip moves down and extends for a hand n a half sized hilt." I explained.

"You guys are such geeks." Yang said.

"Yeah definitely." Josh said agreeing with her. "Your guys' love of weapons are way too close if one didn't know they may think that you guys are twins."

"Whatever your just mad that I'm not changing yours." I say toward him sarcastically.

"Yeah right my weapon is good enough without your modifications." He said proudly.

"Oh really is that why you begged me to add another thing it could do? I mean with all the fancy things you want it to do I think your trying to overcompensate for something" I say mockingly denting a blow to his pride causing the rest of the group to laugh at us.

"You guys are like a married couple." Yang said laughing.

"THEIR MARRIED WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY SO!" Nora exclaimed running up to us.

"That isn't what she meant Nora." Ren said to the rescue. "She was being sarcastic and making a joke."

"AWWW BUT THAT'S SO MUCH LESS ADORABLE!" She complained while Josh and I gave her odd looks of confusion.

"So have you guys been studying for the test in Grimm studies?" Weiss asked bringing up studying for school again.

"Shouldn't need too I have read a whole lot on this already." I responded.

"No one asked you temper boy" She said frustrated calling me her new nickname for me due to my short temper toward certain things.

"HAHA!" I laugh at her frustration.

"I was having some trouble." Ruby said.

"Well if any of you guys need help just ask me." I say wiling to help my friends with school.

"REALLY!" Ruby and Nora exclaim.

"Uhhhh.. yes?" I say unsure due to their exclamations.

"YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" They yell hugging me much to my uncomfort partially due to the being hugged the other because Nora was crushing my lungs.

"Can't... breathe." I croak out alerting Ren and everyone else to remove the friends. "Thank you." I gasp out finally able to breathe again after they remove the girls.

"No problem." Ren says.

"Hey guys can we stop for coffee?" I ask desperate for the black nectar that I am probably addicted to.

"Sure. You sure due drink that a lot." Blake said. "You sure you aren't addicted to it?" She asks with a slight smirk.

"I never said i'm not addicted." I say with a smile. "Besides it helps me stay awake." Arriving at a cafe we all order things. Ruby and Nora order hot cocoa, while Ren, Weiss, and Blake order tea, and the rest of us order different coffee's. Having plenty of money from back when I sold forged weapons to sell to people I pay for everyone's drinks.

"Thank you remind me to pay you when we get back." Ren says.

"No problem I've got plenty money. Back before I got accepted into Beacon I did custom weapon orders for people. I am quite good at it." I say proudly.

"You make weapons." Jaune asks.

"HAS NO ONE LISTENED ISN'T IT KINDA OBVIOUS WHY ELSE DO I OBSESS OVER THEM!" I exclaim exasperated. This causes a lot of people to stare at the yelling man in a navy blue top hat with his hands in the air one with coffee the other empty.

"Wow you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." I say with a weak smile. "Just thought people would have noticed by now. Please tell me you at least noticed?" I ask her, or well more like pleaded.

"Yeah we talk about them all the time." She said.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaim falling to my knees at her feet.

"You gonna ask her out yet?" Josh says where the entire group can hear causing Ruby to blush and I to look at Josh annoyed.

"DAMMIT JOSH WHAT THE HELL MAN?" I ask my face red with embarrassment. Hell it was probably as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Hehe, yeah right." He says smirking.

"Hey Alec can I talk to you please?" Yang asks.

"Uh, sure?" I ask confused and hand Josh my coffee. Walking away from the group Yang shoves me up against the wall.

"Well it's pretty obvious you and my sister like each other and I swear if you lay a finger on her and harm her , oh ho ho you'll wish you were born a women." She says kneeing me in my nether regions.

"OOOF!" I exclaim in pain falling to my knees and my voice dropping an octave or two.

"So I take it we have an understanding?" Yang asked menacingly.

"I have an younger sister dammit you could have just told you'd do to me anything I'd do to them and I would understand. There was no need for violence to this degree." I say moaning in pain.

"Oh ok!" She says in an completely innocent sing song voice before skipping out of the ally with me slowly making my way over there. I decide Yang officially kinda scares me. Slowly recovering I start to walk out of the alleyway.

"Sorry guys tripped over a cat." I lied to them although it was pretty obvious what had conspired and Josh walked up with a worried look.

"Jesus Christ man stop pissing people off!" He said to me worriedly handing me my coffee. quickly downing it and feeling much better after with the caffeine buzz drawing my attention away from the pain I look at him and hit him in his balls with all my might.

"DAMMIT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FUCKING COMMENT! FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! MAY Y YOUR OFFSPRING FEEL IT'S RAPTUROUS PAIN!" I yell at him.

"O-okay I guess I deserve that." He croaks out to me. The rest of the group looks at us with a mixture of amused and pained expressions.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Jaune says to me worriedly.

"Don't date my sister and don't get me hit in the groin and you'll be just peachy." I say to him helping josh back up. "So where we going next?" I ask catching up with the group waiting for Josh.

"We were thinking of going to a music store." Yang replies.

"OHHHH SWEET NEW CD'S ONWARD FRIENDS!" I yell marching in a direction realizing I have no clue where it is I turned back to the group. "Guess I'll follow you guys cause' I've got no clue where it is." I say sheepishly.

"This way. Yang says leading us there where I bought about five or six new Cd's, a new thing of slide grease and oil for my trumpet, and the Flight Of The Valkyries composition for Nora. Finishing our time there we all went to a pizza place and had a fun dinner there all of us creating hair brained stories egged on by Nora's dreams that she would tell as if real. After that we all to an ice cream parlor where we all got huge sundae's, on me because, well I don't need others wasting their little cash they have. After all of that went back to Beacon and went to our respective dorms. Exhausted I quickly shower to find Josh staring at me.

"Had fun today?" He asked.

"Yeah never knew hanging with a larger group could get this fun it's been years since I have enjoyed a time out like this. It was really nice just a decent sized group of close nit friends." I say looking up at the ceiling.

"So you come to terms with your feelings yet?" He asks me. Confused I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You realize you like Ruby yet. I mean come on it's kinda obvious who likes who in the group. Nora and Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha, You and Ruby, Yang, and I." He asked.

"Huh, never really thought about it. WAIT YOU DO LIKE YANG! NORA OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!" I respond.

"Yeah, I do. Well I'm wiped night bro see yah in the morning." He says with a blissful look rolling over for sleep.

"Yeah you too." I say falling to sleep to the thought "Huh, I may like Ruby. I'm not attracted to her am I? Who knows? Heh apparently everyone but me." Flowing through my head. I slept pretty well that night with no nightmares.

* * *

**Well that was a shorter chapter, but considering I didn't really have enough to make multiple chapters I just made it into one. So we got some background on Josh today. We also see the beginnings of animosity between Alec and Cardin's team. I also wanted to have the current major teams get together and advance the characters some more and yes I will no longer have Lyudmila in one of the next chapters I am going to replace her with my current favorite battle rifle actually in existence. I am going to possibly redo Josh's sword bow combo as well because of all the potential it has for different forms. Also the nightmare at the beginning is Josh's not Alec's. He ain't the only person in this story to have problems in his past. So major things below.**

**1. Alec likes to tinker and build weapons along with listen/play music, and read.**

**2. Auras are affected by your emotions. When Alec is pissed you feel cold murderous intent and it literally drops the temperature around him and when Josh feels unbridled rage the air around him boils and bursts of flame can be seen. Like with Yang when she gets absolutely pissed. If it happened to Weiss she would probably become shielded. Blake would I think have an aura of just darkness and a tendrils of dark rolling off her. Ruby would have roses around her. Jaune would glow bright with light. Pyrrha would cause metal and other magnetic things around her to bend and twist. Ren would, I don't really know and need to find out. And the same with Nora.**

**3. Semblances can be augmented with aura to cause extra power but only in an emotional extreme like pain, anger, sadness, happiness, things like that.**

**4. Relationships will be formed. Where they go I will see.**

**5. I really wanted to make my character break Doves leg. I really did. Fucking dick.**

**6. Will possibly include my characters sister into story eventually I dunno.**

**7. NEW TEAM ADDED. They are safe. For now I plan on adding a bunch of OC teams for contents sake.**

** AND all reviews are welcome. they make me happy thank you all for reading please have an amazing day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter five. This chapter is plot continuation. Anyway go ahead and read I don't think I have any important announcements other than thank you all who have read so far. It is awesome. Anyway read and comment. CC is as always greatly appreciated. And as always I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"DUDE! WAKE UP! YOUR MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" Josh yells at me. All I can really care about is the music.

"Dude shut up this is the best part." I say waking up and realizing what song and the part of the song it was.

"Your still half asleep. Wake up I want to go to breakfast early." He says. Smelling coffee I perk up and look at the machine and then to him realizing he was already dressed. "You can work on your damn rifle while go eat and come when ready." He offers.

"Yeah sure. Whats up with the sudden hospitality?" I say before grabbing my uniform and walking into the bathroom leaving the door cracked as I quickly changed and got ready.

"I am wanting to have a really nice dinner with Yang tomorrow so I was wondering if you could make us something." He says revealing his true motivation.

"Yeah, sure why not. What does she like?" I say walking out before walking over to the coffee machine.

"Um something nice, but Yangish. I guess just a nice steak or something like that. Oh and I'll need your desk cleaned off I plan on moving the stuff you'll use for cooking there." He says getting ready and going to walk out to eat breakfast. "So you willing to do this for me man?" He asks.

"Yeah no problem. I mean were bro's ain't we." I say to him shrugging before getting a drink and walking over to my desk and starting to work. "When you get that cooking stuff can we keep it in here on my shelve's?" I ask nodding to my shelf of books.

"Yeah I ordered the stuff off of the internet so it should arrive this afternoon." He tells me "Well I will see you when you come to breakfast, or class." He finishes walking out and shutting the door. Finishing my cup I walk over to the coffee maker and check the time. Seeing that I have about two hours before class I grab my welding mask before putting up metal walls to catch the sparks from the welder.

"VOILA!" I exclaimed loudly happy to have finished the main chassis when a knocking caught my attention walking over to the door I open it expecting Josh but seeing Blake.

"I knew it." She says smugly catching me off guard as I look at her confused. "Why you are always wearing hats when your out?" She says trying to speed me up.

"OH SHIT!" I yell running over to my bed and grabbing my hat putting it on.

"Why do you always wear that?" She says slightly annoyed.

"Because if people like Cardin found out about it I'd have even more targets on my back." I tell her.

"Oh yeah I saw how you dealt with Cardin and his Cronies." She says tapping her foot. "So any reason you didn't tell your entire group of friends?" She asks with an annoyed look on her face that told me I better start talking.

"Well Josh knows." I meekly say to her cowering.

"We are your friends, and none of us have showed signs of disliking faunus." She continues annoyed.

"Yeah well I like to be seen like this." I say pointing at my hat. "I don't want people thinking different of me."

"Well I don't. But I am annoyed that you felt the need to hide this from me." She says to me the annoyance leaving her voice.

"Yeah, sorry. Oh come on in I just finished making the chassis to my new rifle, so don't worry about the smell." I say explaining why the room smells like smoke.

"Ahhh. Kinda guessed that." She says walking around before taking a seat in one of the chairs by the small table in the middle of the room.

"Want some coffee, or tea, or something?" I ask walking over to the coffee machine which now had a mini fridge of drinks in it.

"Tea please." She requested.

"Hot, or cold? If hot what kind? Earl Grey, Green, or Pineapple Kona Berry Blast, and Christ that last one was a handful." I say.

"Earl Grey is fine." She said sitting. Boiling some water I ready her cup and pour the tea after it finishes.

"Sugar? Anything?" I ask her prepping her cup.

"None thank you." She replies back. Finishing her cup I look back to see her looking at my bookshelf.

"See any books you like?" I ask walking up to her placing her drink in front of her and then walking back and making my cup of coffee.

"Eh some possibly." She answers back. "So how do you like The Da Vinci Code?" She answers back.

"Good already read it a few years back so I finished it pretty quickly." I say grabbing a book and sitting down. "So what are you reading." I ask opening my book and taking a sip of coffee.

"Ninjas Of Love 2." She says back. "What about you?" She asks.

"Found by Margret Haddix. An old book from elementary school but not bad." I tell her reading it.

"So you put your Cd's on your scroll yet?" She asks looking at my Cd rack.

"Yeah did it all yesterday before I did the weekends homework." I answer back.

"Ah. You ready for combat class? Goodwitch said to bring your weapons." She asked me making small talk.

"Yeah I tuned up Lyudamila for whatever I may have to fight." I say smirking and take another drink of coffee. We spend about an hour doing this before we realize we only have about thirty minutes before class and head to lunch and sitting with Nora, Ren, and Weiss.

"HELLOOOOO!" Nora exclaims waving to us as we walk over.

"Yo Nora. What's up." I say for both Blake and I before sitting down

"Not much Just telling Weiss over here about this one time Ren and were stranded in the mountains before taming a nevermore, and flying it back to civilization!" She finishes her short summary with a flourish.

"It was the woods behind our houses. We were seven and it was my parents car." Ren said correcting her.

"Yeah I guessed it wasn't real but she has a knack for telling interesting stories from not so interesting sources." I say suppressing a laugh at Nora's foolishness.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Weiss says looking at me like I grew a third eye.

"Drank two pots of coffee this morning and went to bed early last night." I explain before taking a drink of the coffee I got with my breakfast.

"Do you even drink water?" Weiss said slightly wierded out.

"Yeah I usually just drink that, but if it is made I will drink coffee until it is gone." I say before starting to eat my food.

"So did you guys hear we are going to be using weapons in Goodwitch's class today?" Ren asks us cutting and eating his food slowly.

"Oh yeah I did and I got Lyudmila all greased up for it. This may be the last week I use Lyudmila." I say somberly. "She was like a child to me. I plan on taking her and later and framing her as my first." I say patting the weapon on my lower back.

"What about your shield gauntlet?" Ren asks from across the table.

"I am scrapping the old one and I am going to put it to amplify my aura and use it to form a force field between the four prongs. So the aura will be stretched onto them like the canvas on a kite." I explain.

"Have you figured out the system your going to use to amplify it?" Ren asks looking genuinely curious.

"I'm glad you asked. What it is going to have is a set of spikes into my arm, which are going to hurt like a mother fucker, but it uses a depleted dust crystal to draw it and amplify it where it follows smaller ones outward and it just kinda gets spread." I say gesturing to my arm while explaining.

"That does sound painful, and won't it deplete your aura faster? What if you still get hit?" He asks.

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to make sure I don't get hit now do I. Besides I am working on some armor for my arm and upper left torso." I say again gesturing to my left arm and bicep.

"Okay." Ren says finished.

"So are you guys ready for the field trip Friday?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, aren't we going to Forever Fall to collect sap? I heard the place is beautiful so I hope to get some pictures at least. Or something." I say. "I dunno I just really like taking pictures of nice places. Mainly to put among all of my posters."

"Sap, whats sap?" Nora asks.

"Sap is stuff that comes out of trees. One of the most commonly known uses for it is in syrup." Ren explained to her.

"So like pancakes?" She asked him tilting her head.

"Yes." Ren deadpanned.

"Can we keep anyyyyyyyyyyyy?" She said in an oddly innocent voice given her personality, and violent disposition.

"Sure we can see if we can get a little extra and I'll use it to make pancakes for you, all of you." I say after swallowing a bite of food.

"Really? Can you actually cook?" Weiss said daring to question my culinary skills.

"Yes. Josh has me cook shit for him all the time. Back at Signal I made all of my friends stuff all the time." I say "They never complained. Well except for that time I used really hot unseeded peppers on some quesadillas I made once. I thought they tasted fine... the other people did not."

"WE ACCEPT!" Nora exclaims holding her hand out to shake mine. Smiling at her childishness I shake hers.

"Alright so lets say this Saturday all of your teams come to our room and I'll make y'all a nice big pancake breakfast along with other things in case you don't like sweets that much." I say with a small hint of amusement that I am cooking a multitude of meals for several groups of friends already in the second week or so of school.

"Okay." Everyone at the table said in somewhat near harmony

"Cool be there at around ten or eleven. It'll be like brunch." I say relishing the idea to have a nice large breakfast with my new family at Beacon.

"On a Saturday?" Nora asked obviously used to sleeping in.

"Yep unless that is you don't want pancakes?" I say baiting her.

"DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. WHYYYYYYY?" She whined.

"Because I am the chef!" I say in a sarcastic over emphasized voice with my hand in the air. "AND I DECIDE WHEN DINNER IS SERVED!" I exclaim dramatically standing up. After I slump over in the chair exhausted.

"The hell was with that?" Weiss fiercely asked at the scene I did.

"Needed... to... couldn't... resist..." I say now feeling all the eyes in the lunch room on me. "Oh god... I feel their eyes... help... need invisibility semblance... or teleportation... dammit Josh, Ruby... what...I'd do... to... have that." I say slowly and tiredly putting my head down and sinking into my seat.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked concerned.

"Fine... used up... social outgoingness... these people are watching me... this is so awkward..." I say taking a sip from my coffee.

"Well you shouldn't have made a scene!" Weiss exploded toward me.

"Sorry." I respond meekly to her.

"No problem you usually aren't that outgoing around people." She said "What are you all looking at go back to your food!" Weiss demanded toward those staring.

"YEAH I'LL BREAK YER LEGS!" Nora commanded. Taking advantage of the distraction I quickly sneak out of the room.

"Wait where's Alec?" Nora asked noticing I was gone.

"Must have took the chance and left for class." Ren said in his usual tone. They all hear a buzzing coming from their scrolls along with a message saying thank you that I sent.

"Well at least he thanked us." Weiss said tiredly. "Well lets head to class." She said before standing up, discarding her tray and leaving followed by everyone else. Finding me in our Grimm studies class they all take their seats about to ask me about my seating when I shush them and point toward what I am watching. Ahead of us Josh and Yang are flirting quite animatedly.

"Oh Nora I forgot you owe me five bucks." I whisper leaning towards Nora.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed to me before slamming a five lien card in front of me drawing Josh and Yang's attention to us.

"How long have you all been staring?" Yang asks us embarrassed yet angry.

"Just long enough for Nora to have to pay me five lien." I say to Yang causing her face to grow red.

"You bet on us?" She asked face going red not with embarrassment but annoyance.

"Yeah I also bet Josh on Jaune and Pyrrha but that may take a while." I say to her.

"Josh!" Did you know about this bet?" She asked demanding him to answer.

"He told me Saturday after I accidentally let it slip about us, and if not then he would find out when he cooks for our date tomorrow." He responds meekly.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE DATE!" Yang exploded.

"WELL YEAH HE'S COOKING FOR US! I KINDA HAVE TOO!" He animatedly yells back.

"Oh." Yang said realizing that fact.

"And now they all know." Josh said pointing to us Blake looking amused, Weiss indifferent, Nora excited yet annoyed, and Ren also slightly amused.

"Oh. Hey guys I guess it's a good time to tell you we are going on a date." Yang says nonchalantly. I just smile and get out my books and homework from the weekend preparing for class to begin.

"Good morning ladies, and gentlemen. Today we will review the anatomy of the boarbatusk." Professor Port announced before passing out the review. It was relatively easy enough and I finish about halfway through class before sinking down into my chair and sleeping for the rest of the class. The next hour was Combat Class. Today she put Jaune against Cardin which sadly ended in Jaune losing horribly. The rest of the hours before lunch proceeded to go boringly simple. Until lunch.

"So there we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by ursi"

"They were beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them"

"But in the end they were no match and we made a boatload of lien selling ursa skin rugs"

"She has been having this recurring dream for a month now." Nora and Ren go back and forth Nora telling an exaggerated story and Ren correcting it.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha says asking the question that was on half the groups mind.

"Huh what? Oh yeah, why?" Jaune said back feigning confusion.

"Well it's just that you seem kinda not alright." Ruby said.

"Yeah your just kinda staring off vacantly." I say to him shrugging.

"Guys I'm fine seriously. Look." Jaune says with a nervous laugh. We all look over when we hear laughing to see Cardin and his cronies messing with the girl I helped last week.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you ever since you got here." Pyrrha told him concerned.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naww." Jaune says in an obvious lie. "He just likes to mess around ya know? Practical jokes and stuff."

"He's a bully." Ruby says straight to the source.

"Yeah I'm with Ruby here he's been fucking with people, YOU included since school began." I add to Ruby's statement. "These aren't practical jokes."

"Oh please name one time he's bullied me." Jaune says with air quotations around bullied. We point out several times where his shield has opened up while walking through a door while Cardin has walked by, books knocked out of his hands, and even launched out of the school in a locker. "I didn't land far from the school." Jaune replies playing down Cardin's antics.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha says to Jaune trying to get him to just ask for help.

"OH WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora yells excitedly.

"I'm with Nora on this Jaune." I say amused. "But I'd break an arm as well just to be clear."

"Guys really it's fine. I mean he's not just a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said for all of our attention to be brought at Cardin's group messing with the girl again.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha says with obvious distaste in her mouth toward his actions.

"He's not the only one." Blake responds.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang says glumly at the poor girls torture.

"Yeah. Back at our old school Alec and I stood up for a bunch of the faunus population. Made us somewhat popular with them. Not so much with the rest of the school though." Josh says as he explains our experience at Signal.

"Only somewhat popular?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah because of the bullies there a good portion even took a disliking toward humans as well. It really is a tragedy and the reason why groups like the new White Fang exist. I mean they always will, but this just gives justification toward prejudice." I say watching Jaune walk away.

"Damn." Yang replies toward us.

"I'd say ain't no rest for the wicked, but these ain't exactly moments of wickedness." I say to them.

"So lets head to our last class. Get the day over with?" Josh suggests after watching Jaune leave.

"Yeah lets go." Yang said before Josh stood up took their trash disposed of it, and then grabbed her hand and walked to class with us soon in tow.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as The Faunus War!" Mr. Oobleck said starting his speech. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asks finishing a part of his speech. Several faunus in the room raise their hands while Josh and Blake glare at me to raise my hand. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He says starting again. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss and I's hands both shoot up but seeing Weiss with hers I put my hand down. "What is wrong Mr. Frost? You usually are so eager to answer questions." Oobleck asked noticing me putting my hand down.

"Thought Weiss would appreciate the chance for once instead of me constantly answering." I reply back to him.

"Ah how chivalrous! Now Mrs. Schnee what is the answer." Oobleck said back before pointing to Weiss.

"The battle at Fort Castle sir! She exclaims before turning toward me and giving me a thankful look. I just nod in her direction.

"Correct! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The hyper teacher responded toward the class. I see Cardin flick a football at the back of Jaune's head causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" He asked Jaune excited at the thought of another student contributing besides the usual suspects.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune says motioning with his hands trying to stall. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He continues to stall before seeing Pyrrha trying to show him the answer by putting her hands around her eyes. "BINOCULARS!" He shouts as if it was a great discovery thinking he had the right answer, but was wrong causing the class to snicker toward him especially Cardin going as far as to pound his desk with his fist.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck snaps angrily seeing what he thought was Jaune's attempts at mocking the class and Cardin enjoying them the most.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin says causing Oobleck to shake his head and several people in the class to turn towards him.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asks angrily toward his constant antics.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin snaps back. Pyrrha goes to reply but I put my hand in front of her and stop her.

"Don't waste your time on some ignorant neanderthal of a man who gets his way by force, and entertainment by fucking with others. And the answer that Jaune was incapable of giving was night vision. Many faunus have excellent night vision, which Lagune being arrogant that he would win ignored the important process of researching your opponents, like we learned in combat class, didn't know because he didn't pay attention in biology, and health, or is just some ignorant fuck who goes around flaunting his prejudice against an entire race and if not for those maybe he wouldn't have lost so horribly and become known only for his failures. Also sir, this dumb ass flicked a football at Jaune causing him to yelp in surprise. He may not pay attention." I say shooting Jaune an apologetic glance. "But he would never do anything to purposely disrupt a class." I say heavily implying my thoughts about Cardin in a relatively calm voice.

"Oh so you got a problem fuck face!" Cardin yells. "Cause I'll kick your ass!" He yells toward me as I stare at him with a smirk.

"Mr. Winchester sit down immediately! And you Mr. Frost while you provided the right answer the way you presented it was horribly inappropriate. Both you and Cardin can see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck says reprimanding me and Cardin. Meanwhile Jaune was laughing bringing Oobleck's fury upon himself. "And you too Mr. Arc since you think it is so funny." He finishes before continuing with class.

"Dammit Alec you're gonna get your ass in some deep shit with Cardin eventually." Josh says leaning over to me.

"And when that time comes I'll respond without mercy, and will personally make him wish he never even thought a single negative thing about faunus, or anyone else he has ever bullied." I explain back under my breath with malicious intent.

"Alright just don't do something to get yourself expelled." He says back to me. The rest of the class went on as normal Oobleck asking questions as Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, and I answered most of them. The class ended and I moved to the front to sit by Jaune for our reprimanding.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He starts ""It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." Oobleck says to us. I mark it in my scroll and pack up slowly Cardin and Jaune finishing before me. But before I could leave class a voice called out. "Mr. Frost please remain behind a little while longer." My head dropped as I walked over to Oobleck's desk. "Now I know you'll finish the reading no problem so nothing about that. What I must ask is what happened today." Oobleck said toward me taking a drink of his coffee.

"Cardin was making racist remarks and messing with a dear friend so I stood up for them." I explain simply. "And if it would have resulted in violence than I would have no qualms about it. I mean I could possibly keep Cardin from ever messing with another person again." I say. "I hate these things before I came here I faced problems because I helped people who were different, and before that because I was different. And now everyone thinks I am one of them because I have managed to hide these." I say lifting my hat up enough to reveal two silver cat ears. "So I don't want to see the treatment pushed onto me caused to others. It makes me mad." I say explaining it too him.

"Right. Still do try not to let it happen again Mr. Frost. Now get along you have the readings to do." He explained as I walked off.

"Have a good day sir." I say walking out of the classroom.

"You too." He replies back. Having finished I walk around looking for a rooftop to do my homework on when I hear Jaune and Pyrrha having an argument about Jaune not belonging. Hearing this I walk through the door much to their surprise.

"Alec!"

"Alec!" They both exclaim in surprise.

"Hey guys don't sound too shocked. So Jaune I hear you saying you don't belong. Why? You're the best damned strategist I've met, and your one hell of a good friend. So why?" I ask toward him.

"Because I don't! I faked my transcripts to get into beacon so I could be like my father, and my grandfather, and his father before him." He explains.

"W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asks confused.

"He means he never got accepted." I say calmly. "He never went to combat school or took a test. So he faked transcripts. So either Ozpin knows and wants to give you a chance and kept everything under wraps, which shows you belong here. Or they have yet to figure you out which still means you belong here." I say to them both.

"What? No I don't!" Jaune yells towards me.

"Um, yeah. Yes you do. You have a lot of fuckin potential. What was Pyrrha offering to do train you?" I ask.

"Um, yeah I was." Pyrrha responds nervously.

"Well I will assist in any helping you guys need." I say "Hell if not for my old teacher taking me under his wing and forcing me to improve I doubt I would have let myself get better. Currently Jaune the only one in your way is you. You have the potential. Just let us show you how to use it." I explain to him.

"But I don't want to be helped!" He yells at us.

"Yeah well neither did I. But I sucked in my pride and now look at me." I say back to him.

"Dammit! No! I have to be able to if I can't train myself what good am I!" He yells ticking me off officially.

"DAMMIT JAUNE!" I yell grabbing him by his tie and holding him against the wall. "You'd be just as goddamn good as the rest of us." I explain menacingly "You have almost two whole teams of friends that wouldn't give a damn about how you were able to get in here. They would fight the rising of the goddamn sun for you!" I continue. "So just fucking let us HELP YOU!" I say voice rising in tension until the last part that I yelled at him before shoving him away.

"Just leave me alone." He says defeated. Sighing Pyrrha walks away.

"The offer always stands Jaune." She says before walking out. I walk up to the edge of the roof looking down toward a balcony I heard sound come from.

"Same here Jaune. You come to your senses, or just want to get something off your chest I'm here." I say before jumping off and finding Cardin walking toward the door. "Hey Cardin yah know if you wanted my voice to listen to going to bed you could just ask." I taunt towards him when I see he had his scroll out and sensing his intentions.

"Fuck you Frost go away." He says before pulling out a tazer.

"Oh no small shocking sticks my only weakness!" I wail before fall to my knees trying to trick Cardin.

"Finally bowing to those better than you huh." He says pointing the tazer at my neck. "Now you will do these directions or.." He starts before I punch him in the leg and follow up with a blow to the gut causing him to fall to his knees.

"What was that about bowing." I say before grabbing him and shoving him roughly up against the wall.

"Uh-uh-uh." He starts "I wouldn't do that or else Johnny boy will find himself found out." He starts.

"Hmm good point." I say before touching the wall and activating my semblance to make a sharp spike before pointing him towards it.

"You wouldn't dare. You'd be expelled, and arrested." He says towards me trying to frighten me.

"I don't give a damn about me. I care about my friends. Now if that information should ever find it's way to the administrators I will maim, mutilate, or kill anyone close to you that I have to before I get to you and make you pay." I growl towards him not noticing him slide his tazer back out.

"That is if you live long enough." He says before shoving the tazer into my armpit causing my arm to go limp and drop him. He then hits me in the neck with it before kicking me back to the balcony. "Now what a shame it would be _Star student commits suicide. _or _Star student murdered by failure he believed was his friend."_ He says laughing before trying to push me over but thankfully one of my hands grabbed the edge. "Nuh uh uh." He says before jamming his tazer into my hand holding it there for a minute before my hand stopped functioning and I fell down. Thankfully I regained enough control of my senses and one arm to activate my semblance to allow me to swing into a window. I see Cardin look down to check for signs of someone surviving of which, there were none. Making it into the males bathroom thankfully I pass out from the pain and awake later in my bed with Josh by me.

"Sup dude. You ain't doing drugs now are you?" He asks concerned.

"What?" I reply back groggily.

"You were found in the bathroom and they called me and I managed to convince them to not talk to the administrators." He explains.

"Thanks. Got out of Oobleck's class walked around heard Jaune and Pyrrha fighting so I went there found out Jaune faked transcripts heard a noise so after Jaune told us to leave I went after it to find Cardin had recorded it. I confronted him and he tazed me while I was not paying attention and ended up causing me to fall and thankfully I was able to use my semblance to create a spike to swing into the bathroom with. After that I think I passed out. Anyway don't go to a teacher. I'll solve this." I explain telling the story from earlier that evening. "Anyway I'm gonna head and shower and shit night man." I say before walking into the bathroom.

"Night bro! Glad you survived!" He shouts after me. That night I dreamed of murder.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is complete. This took three or so tries to do. Dang thing kept logging me out. Anyway important things.**

**1:Alec is a cat faunus who has silver grey ears. **

**2:He is also a almost straight A student.**

**3:Cardin has a tazer after the lunch room brawl.**

**4:Alec is very aggressive when pissed to the point of tunnel vision where he doesn't notice tazers, guns, or daggers drawn by his enemies in a fight.**

**Anyways good night y'all thanks for reading CC is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy guys whats up? So this is later than I hoped even though I've been doing those damn character logs. But yeah I do not own RWBY or any copyrighted material mentioned in this story. As always enjoy and don't forget to comment.**

* * *

"Yo Josh get your lazy ass up. We've got a few hours before class man so come on dude." I say to Josh rustling him to wake him up. "Hellooooo? You alive in there mate? Come on your date is tonight get up. I gotta find yah some nice shit to wear." I say before walking to the bathroom grabbing a cup of water and pouring it on him.

"GAHHH!" He yells in surprise.

"Morning beautiful." I say sarcastically.

"YOU ASS WHAT THE HELL!" He yells at me for waking him up.

"Your date with Yang's tonight come on go get ready for school I'll see if you have any decent clothes other than uniforms." I tell him walking over to his drawers.

"Fine just fucking wake me up normally next time." He says pissed at my antics.

"Maybe." I reply smirking.

"Maybe my ass. Maybe next time your a pain to wake up I'll catch your hair on fire." He threatens.

"You wouldn't dare!" I say to him holding my hands to my head.

"Oh I would man." He says before walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready. I walk over to my desk and clean it all off of my tools, and parts for Lyudamila V2 and replace them with the packaged cooking materials he brought in from the mail room the day before. Looking for the fridge I open it and find what he has for tonight.

"Steak, asparagus, potatoes, butter, cheese, bacon, sour cream..." I mutter to myself looking at what I'll have to work with before quickly changing into my uniform for that day. Not long later Josh walks out finished.

"Hey man I got yah something." He says before handing me a box. When I open it there is a chefs hat and apron inside with my symbol on them.

"Sweet thanks Josh." I say nodding to him before placing the box onto my shelf.

"No problem ordered it when I ordered the stoves and stuff." He says before going to the door. "Hey dude you coming to breakfast yet?" He asks me before walking out.

"Um yeah sure why not?" I say with a shrug before grabbing my hat placing it on my head and walking out the door with Josh. We arrive there to find Ruby and Yang both already there waiting.

"Hey guys!" Ruby yells waving towards us to come over, which we do.

"Hey guys morning." I say to them while Josh says something around the same.

"So Yang, you ready for you and Josh's date tonight?" I ask coyly smirking at her mischievously. This caused her to glare at me while Ruby turned her attention toward her food.

"Yeah she is. But what we all want to know is when you'll ask Ruby here to go out on a date with you. Whatever the hell that type of date would be." Josh says to us backing up Yang causing me to spit out my coffee to my right straight onto a now very, very, very angry Weiss.

"GOGH GOD!" I yell before she backhands me out of my seat onto the floor

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CLUMSY OAF! FOR BEING ONE OF THE TOP STUDENTS IN THE CLASS YOU SURE AS HELL HAVE A HARD TIME WATCHING WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!" She yells at me causing me to crawl away and shove Josh in front of me.

"Josh save me!" I yell.

"The hell man you stood up to her a week ago the hell happened?" Josh says toward me turning around grabbing me and putting me back between him and Weiss.

"She wasn't this angry then, and I'm also not about to rip someones head off." I say shaking before looking to my right and seeing Weiss right over my shoulder. "GAHHHHH!" I yell falling out of my seat flailing my arms yet again.

"Are you going to apologize or not?" She questions towards me while staring daggers into my very soul.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm so sorry, please don't kill me. I've still got to ask out Ruby..." I start pleading before realizing what I said "No body heard that." I say to them deadpanning instantly trying to take control.

"KNEW IT!" Josh yells pumping his fist into the air while tucking the other into his body.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer." Yang teases Ruby causing her to blush as red as her cloak.

"Shit." I deadpan looking around at the staring lunchroom before a mixture of reactions broke out. "Gotta go bye!" I say quickly before leaping over the table grabbing Ruby's hand and sprinting out of the cafeteria fast enough to possibly even rival Josh or Ruby's own semblances. Eventually arriving to our first hour with about an hour to spare I turn towards Ruby.

"Sorry bout that. Wasn't supposed to happen." I say to her with a bit of shame.

"Is it true?" She asks quietly.

"Is it what?" I ask not quite sure if she said what I think, or if I'm hearing things.

"Is it true?" She asks again looking at me with a look I couldn't even begin to describe I want to say hope, and affection, but also doubt and insecurity.

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like..." I start before she hugs me quick and tight enough to put Yang's hugs to shame, and knocking us over.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"It's fine. But could you, yah know get off of me. This is kinda incriminating." I say to her noticing our positions.

"Oh, sorry." She says before standing up and offering me her hand,

"Sooooo..." I say not sure where to take the conversation when I hear snickering and look up from Ruby to notice Yang, Josh, Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha chuckling at us.

"Oh quiet Jaune, Pyrrha we all know you two like each other. You just don't think your worthy of the other, or are just to nervous to tell them." I say pointing at Jaune and Pyrrha causing them to blush while Yang and Josh both fell to the floor laughing. Ruby and I then sit down with Blake walking over and sitting next to me.

"That was cheap you know." She whispers to me.

"Yah but you still laughed, so quiet kitty." I say to her.

"Yeah I never said it wasn't funny, and wait, what?" She starts before realizing what I said. "What do you mean 'kitty'." She says looking at me.

"You could tell I was hiding mine, and I didn't have an over sized, perfectly shaped, occasionally twitching bow." I say to her smirking. "Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything." I reaffirm her. While having this conversation most of our rag tag group finished walking in.

"You aren't cheating on my sister already are you?" Yang whispers in my ear menacingly from behind.

"Pssh please Yang. I could never date Blake she's wayyyyyy too similar to me in the wrong ways. We are more like that brother and sister who have common interests and talk about them occasionally." I say turning to her. "And I have yet to actually ask out Ruby she just knows I like her unlike you two." I say pointing toward her and a reading Josh.

"Touche." She says back to me.

"Anyways, Ruby would you like to go see a movie, or something sometime? I ask her.

"Are you asking me out?" She inquires toward me.

"Yes Ruby, I am. So would you like to go on a 'date' with me?" I ask her.

"Now that you put it that way why not?" She says in her usual chipper tone with a slight bit of embarrassment at the fact that our entire group could hear us.

"Finally!" Josh says exasperatedly. "Bout god damn time you asked her."

"Yeah, yeah." I say to Josh pushing him off ready for weapons class when our teacher walks in and starts setting up his class he turns and looks towards us.

"What an odd group. Here so early? Do anything?" He asks.

"No sir professor Daedalus." We all say towards him.

"Ah excellent. And I do hope you all brought in your weapons? Now that we've got the first week crap over with today everyone will show their weapons." He says towards us with a smile.

"Yes sir!" Ruby and I both say excitedly at the chance to show off our weapons more.

"Excellent, excellent." Our teacher says before turning around and finishing his lesson plans for the day. I pull out my notebook and sketch pictures to further plan the later steps in Lyudmila V2

"Whatcha drawin?" Ruby inquires leaning over my shoulder to look at my notebook.

"I'm updating my rifle to have better statistics, and my also my sword to work better with my semblance see here I cause a large razor sharp double edged blade shaped ice shard to form around it on swings for harder hits." I explain to her.

"And that?" She says pointing to another." What that? Oh nothing just something I designed after seeing your scythe, Pyrrha's spear, and Nora's war hammer." I say to her still sketching the schematics.

"Ahh what type of weapon is it exactly?" She asks.

"A type of hammer with a large spike at one end called a lucerne hammer, and the hammer end has a jet ability and the spike end is able to be bent by pulling a trigger and the tip also has a jet ability allowing you to use it in multiple ways, and the bottom tip is a spear. Didn't really like it a whole lot to be honest so instead I just went and created this." I say before flipping the page to a large war ax that had jets on either side. "See those allow you to use it in either direction. Heavy as hell, but strong and less likely to break." I say to her still looking at it. "I've yet to build it. Only person able to carry something like that has been Josh, and he prefers huge swords." I finish.

"Ohhhh pretty." Ruby says staring at the pictures.

"Thank you." I say with a slight blush. I can hear Josh and Yang over my shoulder.

"Awwww it's so cute the nerds have finally found their perfect match." Yang says to Josh in a gushy voice after watching us.

"Yeah it is nice to see someone he can connect to like that." He responds. I also faintly hear Mr. Daedalus say he needs to step out for a minute but that wasn't important to me.

"LOOK AT THE TWO LOVEBIRDS! ISN'T IT JUST SICK!" A voice I faintly recognize as Cardin taunts from behind us before something hits me in the head and knocks my hat off. "SHIT AND A FAUNUS AND A HUMAN YOU GUYS ARE JUST A BUNCH OF FREAKS AIN'T YAH!" Cardin continues laughing. I see Yang get up but I walk up to her and stop her.

"Don't worry." I say before heading back to my seat while Cardin continues. He goes to walk towards us when I use my semblance to trip him and his team down the stairs before sending them out horizontally on the bottom step so they slide into the teachers desk. Doing so I then quickly withdraw them, calm down, and turn toward the group all of them surprised but Josh, and Blake. "What?" I question

"Y-you're a faunus?" Ruby said looking shocked

"Please don't hate me for it, please." I say to her begging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said to me looking and noticing Blake, and Josh's faces "Why aren't they surprised? Did they already know?" She asks.

"Yeah, I've known Josh long enough there's no way he couldn't know, and Blake tricked me." I say to her "I didn't say anything because while you all seemed positive about faunus I didn't want you all to think of me different. Please forgive me, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." I say to them when a pink and orange blur appeared in front of me.

"How couldn't we forgive you with little kitty ears like that." She said before going to touch them. "Can I pet them pleaaaasssseeeeeee." She begs me.

"Yeah, sure." I say to her before adding "You can all touch them, but Ruby gets to first. Girlfriend privileges and all that." I say before tipping my head towards her.

"Hmm I guess I can forgive you, after all who can say their boyfriend lets them pet their head as a..." She trails off. "What type of faunus are you exactly? You seem to have cat ears like Nora said, but I could be wrong." She says before touching them.

"Cat." I say to confirm their guesses.

"Ah well as I was saying. Not every girl gets a guy that's a cat faunus and lets them pet them." She says finally petting me before scratching behind one of them causing a rumbling to occur in my throat causing my eyes to shoot open and look between her, Yang, Nora, and the rest of the gang before they start laughing and I sit there confused as to exactly what sound just emanated from my throat.

"Dude did you just purr?" Josh questions me out of breath from laughing.

"I..I..I..I..I..I.I.I don't even know." I stutter out before looking at them. "Please stop." I say towards them sinking in my seat before the teacher walks in and see's Cardin and his team slowly recovering from sliding into his desk.

"What in the world did you fools do!" He yells at them "I'm used to your usual antics but this is unacceptable!" He yells before opening a trap door in front of his desk causing them to all fall.

"Uh sir where did they just go?" I ask confused.

"Into a large depository that will dump them into the emerald forest." He says looking towards us. "Let that serve as a reminder to you all. And it is quite nice to see you finally ditch that hat dear boy." He says looking at me before starting the lesson, which was weapon show and tell. After that we head to lunch where we all sit together most of the couples across from each other. I even managed to bribe everyone to force Jaune and Pyrrha to sit across from each other before Jaune mysteriously gets up and leaves much to our confusion.

"Sooo Yang, Josh what the hell am I cooking for you two?" I ask towards them.

"I got stuff for you to pretty much use a nice steak as a basis and build off of that." Josh replies towards me. "Everything else for the dinner is a surprise for Yang here." He says nodding to her.

"Cool." I say towards them. "Hey Ruby how about after I make their dinner for their date I come pick you up and we go have a picnic on the cliffs?" I ask looking towards her causing her to blush at the old cliche idea.

"S-sure that sounds nice." She says to me stuttering a little bit.

"Sweet. Anything certain you want? Type of sandwich, chips, dip, drinks, dessert, like do you want lemonade, tea, soda, Pb&J's, cookies?" I say listing things eventually trailing off.

"Cookies!" She perks up at the mention. "Yeah cookies, and I guess the rest is fine." She says.

"Alright, cool. No problem." I say jumping with excitement before I notice something. "Hey Weiss you alright? You've been quiet." She looks towards me and scowls.

"You're a faunus." She states simply.

"Yeah, and your a Schnee. So what?" I say back to her.

"Most faunus want my family to disappear, and not peacefully either." She states simply.

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I'm gonna kill yah or something. You haven't shown signs of prejudice against me or any other faunus. I mean you've been silent, but that doesn't mean you are plotting to enslave or kill me." I say to her mirthfully.

"You mean you don't care that I'm a Schnee." She says as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah would I have been polite to you almost this whole time if I cared. Your father and his father may have wronged faunus, but you Weiss, can change all of that." I say "You can change things for the better so why not?"

"Maybe, maybe." Weiss says in her usually odd voice somewhat implying sarcasm but also somewhat implying she'll think about it.

"Excellent!" I exclaim before throwing my trash away and walking back to the table. "So schedule for today is I cook the shit for you two." I say pointing to Josh and Yang "And prepare Ruby and I's picnic, then after Yang here arrives I'll go meet Ruby at her dorm, or would you rather walk over here with Yang and then we both head out?" I ask the three trying to make a schedule in my head.

"Yeah sure why not." Josh says before turning to Yang "Sound good?"

"Hmm yeah sounds good. What about you Rubes? Want to walk over with me, or should Cat-Man over here walk to get you?" She responds to the group.

"Uh I guess I'll come with you so we can leave sooner." Ruby responds not entirely sure about her decision.

"Awesome! Now if you good friends of mine could please excuse me I must head to class and plan for the rest of the day!" I say excited for the afternoon. So much so I barely ever notice the entire day go by until Josh shakes my shoulder.

"Hey! Hello? Earth to Alec? You there man?" He says shaking my shoulder waking me from thought.

"Oh yeah, I'm here. Come on lets go get ready." I say to him before grabbing his arm and dragging him with me out of the room and to our dorm.

_4 hours later_

"Hey Josh your guys' food is done I'll set the oven on extremely low and keep it in there so it stays warm!" I shout towards him in the bathroom before starting to pack Ruby and I's basket with iced tea, some chocolate covered strawberries, ham and cheese sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, some grilled cheese, and a large platter of chocolate chip cookies. I then quickly change out of my uniform into my usual every day clothes and fix my hair.

"Really man you aren't going to dress up?" Josh asks me as he walks out of the bathroom.

"What I dress nicely already and so does she. I mean it's a picnic not a dinner with five star quality food like you and Yang." I reply back to Josh jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah." He replies waving me off before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of something "You think Yang likes wine?" He asks me much to my surprise.

"The hell Josh!" I yell at him waving my arms "You're underage! If any of the faculty find out you could get expelled! Me along with you!" I yell panicking "And don't get me started on the consequences of what could happen if you get drunk!"

"Calm the hell down. No one will know unless you keep yelling dumb ass." He says dismissing my worry.

"Seriously man. Don't do it. I'll make you guys some non alcoholic drinks." I say before grabbing the wine and putting it to boil in a pot before looking at the bottle. "Strawberry wine?" I ask curious.

"She said she likes strawberries. I dunno?" He replies shrugging. Seeing it I grab some things that would hopefully go well with it and after the wine starts to boil add the items and stir it all together. I then pour it into a large pitcher of ice so that it can cool and I bring it over onto the table.

"There. Now you can both have the taste minus the hang over." I say feeling accomplished before a knocking grabs my attention and we rush to finish putting everything together.

"Come in!" I yell to them before grabbing Ruby and I's basket and walking over to and out the door while Yang walks in. Walking out I find Ruby and walk over to her. "Hey Rubes." I say to her before offering her my arm which she takes in hers as we walk down the hall. I notice she is wearing her usual outfit which allows me to relax a little bit at the fact I decided not to get dressed up.

"So where are we heading?" She asks as we walk down the hallway.

"Surprise." Is all I reply with.

* * *

I turn my head to see Alec walking out and Yang walking in and immediately freeze. She decided to wear a dress form fitting dress the color of her hair that reaches down to her knees, with her usual boots, and with gold bracelets.

"Something wrong?" She asks me looking at me coyly. "Do you not like the dress?" She says still smiling.

"Uh, no, not that. Uh you look amazing." I say before looking down at my black suit with a red undershirt, and gold tie. "So, uh. How do I look?" I ask nervously.

"You look nice, sophisticated even, no wait that might be pushing it a bit." She says with a smirk causing me to laugh which causes her to to erupt into laughter.

"So would you like me to get your seat?" I say quickly walking over to her side before pulling out her seat for her which she takes and pushing her in. I then walk over and grab our food before placing the plates, lighting the candles, and pouring us drinks.

"Wow, he can cook." Yang says with surprise after taking a bite of the dinner Alec prepared.

"That's good." I say to her before taking a bite of my dinner.

"Drinks are good too! Is this strawberry! What is this?" She asks me excitedly.

"Uh, nonalcoholic strawberry wine mixed with some random things he threw in there." I reply back to her.

"He made the drinks too?" She asks me.

"Yeah, originally it was just strawberry wine, but he complained took it and made this." I said gesturing to the food before we lapse into a period of relative silence having small talk while finishing the dinner, and enjoying each others company after which we have some weird ice cream monstrosity thing Alec prepped for us. I look at the watch on my wrist and notice that it is still relatively early.

"So whats next hot stuff?" Yang says catching me by surprise.

"Uh I dunno really. I could move all of this and we could watch a movie, or dance or something." I say standing up and taking our stuff to the sink.

"Hmm dancing sounds nice." Yang says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay. What music." I ask while cleaning everything up. "We can have slow, fast, or anything that might actually go in between."

"I dunno? Maybe this?" She says, while I turn around to see what she's talking about only to be attacked by her lips causing us to slowly back up to my bed before falling onto it.

* * *

_Several hours later_

"So when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Ruby asks as we walk down the hallway and out of the dorms.

"You'll know when we get closer to there." I respond back with a smile.

"Okay. So... what kinda music do you like?" She asks me not sure what to talk about.

"Hmm I'd have to go with rock. Classical and jazz are nice too but about ninety five percent of the time you'll catch me listening to rock. How about you?" I answer back to her.

"Rock." She answers back simply. "So do you have any brothers or sisters like how I've got Yang?"

"Three. Oldest is a mess I no longer associate myself with and haven't heard from in a while, the second oldest I just don't talk to, and I'm pretty good friends with my younger sister however. She's kinda like me but with black where I would have white." I answer back.

"Why don't you talk to them If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, my sister came out as a normal human, so she never associated with us much to begin with to uphold her social popularity. And eventually she got involved with this group of unsavory criminals, and ended up with a kid, and on drugs, and after that we cut ties. Last I heard she disappeared off of the grid, so I dunno. My second oldest just lives with her dad's aunt." I explain.

"Wow." Is all she can really say as we walk into another building and up some stairs.

"Yeah, but hey here we are!" I exclaim with a flourish presenting the rooftop I had picked out and placed a blanket down before hand, along with a small table, and two pillows to sit on. "I guess go find a pillow you want and sit on it. I'll set everything up." I say to her walking over to our spot placing down the basket and organizing the contents onto the small table, while Ruby gets comfortable in her seat.

"So what all did you make?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I've got a variety of sandwiches for your choosing, tea, chocolate covered strawberries, and a large platter of cookies." I say finishing my placement everything down only to see Ruby eyeballing the cookies and strawberries intently. "Like what you see Rubes?" I say in a joking manner.

"Yep!" She says excited. "Yang and I love strawberries. How did you know I liked them?" She questions me.

"Well I was talking to Josh and he mentioned how Yang likes strawberries so I thought myeeh Yang likes strawberries, Yang and Ruby are sisters, Maybe Ruby likes strawberries! And I must say I am guessed right." I respond to her doing shoulder and hand motions to help convey my thoughts.

"Yep." She says. "When can we dig in?"

"Wait you've been waiting for me to tell you you can?" I question realizing why she had yet to grab any food.

"Yeah, isn't that how it works?" She replies back.

"Umm.. I don't really know honestly this is kinda new to me." I say before grabbing a sandwich and opening it while Ruby starts to as well.

"Sooo how about you Rubes? You got any other siblings other than Yang?" I ask her before taking a bite of food.

"Nope just Yang." She replies.

"Ahhh. Um what about family? What do they do?" I ask her.

"Well Yang and I are training to become huntresses as you can guess, my uncle Qrow is an ex hunter who now teaches at signal, my father is a mechanic, and my mom was a huntress." She replies back.

"Ah what does your mom do now?" I ask her.

"Umm..." She starts but trails off which causes realization to hit me like a freight train.

"Shit! Oh god I'm sorry!" I say as I rush over to her and wrap her in a hug which she replies by returning.

"Sorry for ruining the mood." She says as we sit there.

"Sorry? You don't get to say that. It's not your fault for any of this. I should have understood when you didn't say what your mother did after she was a huntress. Here." I say as I grab a napkin and dab her face. "There. Now come on. No more sorry thoughts Ruby. You can ask me anything you want and I'll respond to the best of my ability." I offer her to cheer her up before moving over for her.

"Okay, so what about your family?" She asks.

"Well my uncles a swat officer in a smaller settlement north of here, my mother works in a dust R&D facility as head of quality analysis on the different things, my step dad is head of the facility, my sister is training to become a huntress like us, and my dad, well I haven't talked to him since I was little. He remarried to some chick in the White Fang and later moved to some other continent only leaving some note for my mom to give to us preaching about the evil of humans and other bull shit like that." I explain to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." She apologizes towards me.

"Pfft don't be I've got an awesome step dad because he decided to leave. Maelon's done a better job than he ever did." I explain waving away her concern. "So anything else?" I ask her.

"Only one. Where did you learn to cook like this these cookies are amazing!" She says after starting on the cookies.

"Maelon's mother taught me and my sister how to cook when we were younger. My sister hates cooking though while I for one love it." I say to her also moving on the the cookies as we continue with small talk for a bit before finally leaving hand in hand.

"So Ruby, Do you want me to take you to your dorm first, or mine to pick up Yang?" I ask her.

"Lets go pick Yang up then you and Josh can walk us to our dorms." She said as we kept walking down the hallway for our dorm.

"Sweet." I explain before we arrive and open the door only to be greeted by the sight of Yang on top of Josh their hands in each others hair kissing passionately.

"Yang!"

"Oh god!" Ruby and I yell in unison at seeing their actions drawing their attention.

"Oh hi Ruby, hi Alec we were just..." Yang starts trailing off.

"I don't think we want to know." I say answering for me and Ruby.

"Oh.. okay, well Josh I guess I gotta go." She says before they kiss and Yang walks out.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rubes." I say to her before pecking a chaste kiss on her head.

"You too." She says before hugging me and running after Yang. "Yang! Wait up!" We can hear her yelling while running after her blonde sister.

"So.. Alec how was the date?" Josh asks trying to change the topic.

"Awesome besides the fact that if we had come here any later Ruby would most likely have been blinded and put into a coma or something." I answer to him "I mean who shares a room with someone and leaves no indication that visitors are not a good idea I mean a sock, a 'do not disturb sign', anything man!" I complain towards him.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly plan that part." He mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well it's late I gotta go to bed." He says before moving to change in the bathroom. While he did that I grabbed my night clothes while waiting.

"Night Josh, remember a sock next time." I say to him walking into the bathroom for my shower.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sock. Got it."

* * *

**FINALLY! IT IS FINISHED! Sorry guys I've been busy recently with the character logs, beating Mass Effect 2 full survivors paragon, Dark Souls, school, and just life in general. But anyway I've started to put in page breaks to change character views, and honestly doing view swaps all together. Also I have done some thinking and have some larger story arcs about to start in the next few chapters hopefully. Anyways night mates I'm fucking tired. Thanks for reading CC is always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Chemist here! Just want to apologize for being kinda shoddy with how frequent these are. But hey as of starting this I just had my last Algebra 2 test for the rest of the year until finals, my final essay for the year(thank whatever ethereal power is there.), and tomorrows Friday so this should be uploaded between Friday and Saturday. I do not own RWBY or any copyrighted material mentioned in this story. Thank you for reading, and as always CC is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Yo Alec get up man. Hello? Come on man field trips today so you gotta get up early." Josh practically shouts at me attempting to rouse me from sleep.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter waving him off as I slowly get up and grab my stuff to get dressed. "We don't need our uniforms for this right?" I question while gathering my stuff.

"Nope! We actually get to wear comfortable clothes today, and guess what. NO OTHER CLASSES!" He shouts in excitement.

"Of course you don't care about the wonderful scenery just that you get a day to slack off from your classes." I deadpan towards him before starting to get dressed. "Were bringing our weapons with us aren't we?" I shout at him.

"Yeah place still has a bunch of grimm infesting the damn thing. That is unless you want to go up against one with nothing but a stick and rock, or something like that." He mocks.

"Ha ha." I state sarcastically. "Real goddamn funny. No come on." I finish as I walk out of the bathroom and clip Lyudmila onto my back. "I want to get a quick bite to eat before I we march around all day. And I'm pretty sure your gonna want something as well to help you carry all the sap." I say walking out the door with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah your right... WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN CARRY ALL THE SAP!" He yells realizing halfway through his sentence what I said.

"You heard me!" I say before turning left and leaping out of a window and landing safely on my feet.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU KNOW!" He yells at me from the window before he obviously starts to race down the stairs, while I head back inside and sneak to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ruby, Yang, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss. Where the heck is Jaune at? He's been gone more and more recently. I'm worried for him." I say to them as I grab my food and sit between Ruby and Nora. "So besides that who's ready for the day?" I ask before starting to sip my coffee.

"OH OH OH! I AM I AM!" Nora yells in excitement.

"Nora." Ren sternly interrupts

"Sorry Ren!" She apologizes innocently.

"So where's Josh at?" Yang finally asks noticing the teen was missing.

"Who? Josh? I dunno?" I sarcastically reply to her with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Yang says eyes tinting read.

"I am making him carry our groups sap." I say putting my hands behind my head and stretching before hearing several satisfying pops.

"Why? Can't you carry it?" Yang replies back to me.

"Yeah I could, but after the other night he owes me for almost blinding Rubes and I. Also he could easily carry all of our teams sap as well with a few jars to spare." I explain still smiling. "Part of what made it bad is that whenever he realized what I said I leaped out the window to fake me running from the building before coming back in and walking here."I add smiling even wider.

"Wow. You guys mess with each other a lot." Yang says with a surprised/exasperated sigh.

"Pfft says the girl who makes cat jokes at me constantly." I reply back "And messes with Ruby, Josh, Blake, and Jaune and Pyrrha on an hourly basis." I sarcastically reply back to her.

"Oh don't get your tail in a bunch your just mad..." Yang starts.

"Don't say it." I warn

"..because..."

"Don't say it."

"..my jokes are..."

"I will burn your hair in your sleep."

"purrfect..."

"GODDAMMIT!" I exclaim at the joke before slamming my head into the table.

"And if you touch my hair I will break you so bad Ruby wouldn't even realize who you are." She adds at last.

"Who said I'm touching your hair. I could hire an mercenary, or something... Maybe sneak an ursa into your closet." I mutter with my head still stuck in the table.

"Um Alec are you okay?" Ruby nervously asks when I do not make any moves to remove my skull from the table.

"Heads probably stuck... I think I may have a concussion." I reply in a monotone voice. "Yang if I go into a coma and die I'm haunting your ass. Prepare for half of your hair to go missing, or something..." I add.

"Yang I think you broke him.." Ruby starts

"ALEC FROST! THE FUCK! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Josh yells with ash and smoke billowing off of his form.

"SHIT GOTTA GO!" I exclaim hurriedly before running only to be tackled by Josh.

"No more running for you!" He laughs out "I have been looking for you all across the school, but here you are... " He starts saying before a blast of water impacts us into the ground. We both look up to see one of Weiss' glyphs.

"Fuck."

"Son of a..." We both start before another blast hits us completely extinguishing Josh's aura and sending up a billow of steam while I freeze whats left and shove Josh on it before running away using the steam as cover before grabbing a cup of coffee sprinting to the window and opening it "Cheerio mates!" I yell at them before jumping out to everyone's bewilderment.

* * *

"Why does he keep doing that?" Weiss asks.

"I don't even know." Yang deadpans

"He's gonna kill himself." Ruby says worriedly

"He's a cat faunus he'll be fine." Josh says walking up behind Yang and hugging her.

"He's right he'll be fine." Blake says dismissively.

"All students participating in the Forever Fall field trip please report to the airship docks." A voice that probably belonged to Glenda Goodwitch announced.

"Well I guess that's our cue." Pyrrha who had been quiet up to this point said before standing up and heading out the door with the rest of the teams following her.

They arrive at the airship docks to find Alec already sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hello guys." He said to them before darkness enveloped him as Yang hit him square in the face knocking him out instantly.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled running to his body.

"Damn my girlfriends a bad ass." Josh mutters to himself.

"You bet I am!" Yang proudly exclaims.

"Yang I think you killed him!" Ruby whines toward her sister.

"Relax stubborn bastard took a few bullets and didn't die, plus hey, he's got that faunus healing stuff remember." Josh reminds them before walking to the bathroom and returning with a cup of water before throwing it in Alec's face.

* * *

A sudden splash of cold water wakes me up with a start "SHIT WERE SINKING! WHY ARE WE SINKING! HOW'D I GET HIT BY A TRAIN? WHERE AM I!" I yell flying up in a panic knocking off Ruby, and flinging my limbs and turning my head frantically. "QUICKLY BATTEN DOWN THE DECK!" I shouts before Yang slaps me causing me to pause. "Wait. Who hit me? Yang was it you?" I question annoyed. "You keep hitting me! Why do you keep hitting me?" I continue.

"You keep jumping out windows scaring us, and nearly giving my sister here a heart attack, and you also made Josh here look like a fool." She explains.

"KILLING ME WON'T HELP RUBY IT'LL DEVASTATE HER!" I shout in a fury. "AND JOSH DOES THIS TO ME AS WELL. WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF RUBY USED CRESCENT ROSE TO LAUNCH HIM OUT OF A WINDOW?" I add pointing at her.

"Calm down." Yang says dismissively.

"Buh-buh-buh-meh." I stutter before giving up and looking to find JNPR, well NPR Jaune was no where to be seen. "Where's Jaune? Field trip is soon." I say looking around the ship some more.

"He's with his new friend Cardin." Pyrrha says with a slight hint of disgust in her tone.

"Since when the fuck has he and Cardin ever been friends?" I question her.

"Since back when Oobleck had you guys stay after class." She explains causing some gears to turn in my head when I see the inglorious bastard himself walk into the room followed by Jaune who was carrying all of their jars plus extra, and some box.

"Hey faunus lovers! Get outta the way!" He shouts towards us as he goes to walk in the door. I stand up and he walks over to me. "Your in my way filth." He practically spits towards me.

"Uh, let me think about it. Ummm how about I make a different suggestion? Go. Fuck. Yourself. With. A. Cactus." I spit back enunciating each and every word.

"You'll get yours soon." Cardin growls towards me as he turns to the right and walks to the front of the ship, but not before I get a final shot in.

"That a threat or a promise? Sounds kinda like a threat?" I say towards him before walking towards the back motioning for our teams to follow.

"Must you really constantly pick fights?" Weiss complains towards me.

"Nope. Not with civilized people who respect their fellows as equals regardless of anything about them." I explain before sitting down. "That is why like I said the other day so far you've treated me and everyone else here like an equal after the first week or so, besides your annoyance at my pestering of the shit stains of humanity." I say back to her sitting at the end next to Ruby, and across from Yang and Josh.

"Still." She adds.

"Hey, it ain't like it's gonna ever affect you, and if he ever tries anything on any of you, hell if he ever breathes about doing anything to any of you I'll break every bone in his body." I say voice going from carefree to serious and dripping with malicious intent at the end.

"Why do you keep getting weird mood swings?" Yang asking the question all but Josh probably had.

"Dunno. Probably some form of mania, or bipolar depression. But like I said I dunno." I say back again to care free and light hearted.

"So you're bipolar." Yang states roughly.

"That's one way to put it." I respond to her before Goodwitch gets on and shushes us all before passing out jars to anyone who had yet to receive one, and sitting between the two groups in front of the door.

_1 hour later_

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch starts instructing us on what we are to do. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She finishes allowing everyone off of the ship. Team CRDL exits first with Jaune still following them, and we exit and head our own way. After exiting we proceed to our own area in the forest and everyone sets up as to finish the job as quickly as possible, some more so than others, especially Nora, and Ren due to the fact Nora keeps eating their sap."

"Oh come on Nora!" I exclaim jokingly.

"What?" She asks as full of energy as always.

"If you keep eating the sap I won't have enough for our breakfast tomorrow." I say towards her trying to get her to stop eating the sap.

"Aww but it tastes so good!" She whines back towards me before surrendering and puts the full jar Ren hands to her down without downing the contents.

"Thanks Alec. Ren thanks me and I smile and nod towards him before focusing back to the project on hand. "NOW! Time to get down to the real work!" I exclaim finishing sealing my second jar of sap before taking out a camera I packed in preparation and snipping pictures of the trees, and my friends around me.

* * *

"Alright now Jauney boy you are going to throw this sap at Frost down there, and after him you're getting Rose, Nikos, Ignis, and Long. Understood? They need to be taught their place in society." Cardin threatens towards me before shoving the first of the jars towards me. "Now do this or I'm gonna have a nice long talk with Goodwitch." He finishes.

I take the jar and aim it at him, but the thoughts about how the group has acted towards me incapacitated my ability to do so. "To hell with you Cardin!" I yell taking a page from Alec's book before throwing the jar and hitting him in the chest before he grabs me by my neck and punching me and launching me into the clearing we were near.

"You three throw the Jars at em. Seems Jauney boy needs to learn his place." He says before taking out his mace and swinging it hitting me in the jaw sending me back on the ground. I start to slowly get up when he hits me in my abdomen launching me up before sheathing his weapon again, and hitting me sending me into a tree before picking me up. "You've made a mistake Jaune. Now it seems I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, then I'm gonna have that nice chat with Goodwitch, and when they come to find you, or whats left of you everyone will know you for the coward you are!" He continues growling winding up his fist.

"I don't care Cardin. I'm not betraying my friends." I say before smiling which causes him to launch the punch before a bright light erupts and knocks him back holding his hand. I stand up only to be kicked from behind by who I think is Sky.

"Okay, lets see how much a man you really are." Cardin says walking up before an Ursa hits him.

* * *

_Moments before._

I sit with Ruby and the rest of the gang having finally collected enough sap to fill all of our jars when a sound catches my ears. I turn around just in time to see several jars get launched. In a panic I take out Lyudmila before shooting all but the one heading for me using my semblance to send a large spike of ice hitting it shattering it before it can hit me. I can tell they were aimed at Ruby, and I at least but there were multiple others. Most likely for the rest of the group as well. I see Dove Bronzewing, and Russel Thrush turn to flee throwing a box of what appears to be rapier wasps onto the ground.

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T" I roar pissed at them before chasing them deeper into the forest and firing at them freezing their legs stiff causing them to collapse as I walk over with an evil grin. "Now boys. Which of you is gonna tell me who is behind this, and who all you were aiming at. Dove spits on my shoe, and Russel uses it as a distraction to pull out two short curved swords and swinging them only for me to dodge before stomping on one of his arms breaking it before grabbing the other and breaking it as well causing him to scream in agonizing pain. In this time Dove also tries to pull out a bronze sword and morph it into a small rifle firing at me, but in my anger fueled form my aura protects me as I walk up to him and knock the weapon out of his hand and plant my foot on his chest putting my pressure on it. "Alright you chuckle fuck." I exclaim to him. "It seems since Tweedledum over there can't tell me since he's only capable of screaming your gonna tell me what I want to know Tweedledee." I say to him before leaning down closer. "Now tell me who the fuck is behind this. Is it Cardin?" I ask voice dripping with liquid murder. He shakes his head confirming what I want to know. "Good boy." I tell him before pinning him to a tree, and encasing his body in ice from the neck down. "Have fun. Some one is gonna come back eventually." I say before sprinting off where I hear a scream come from. Following it I see Jaune blocking an ursa, and a cowardly Cardin grabbing his mace and positioning it to hit Jaune with. "OH HELL NO BUDDY BOY!" I yell at him before sprinting up, sliding, and leaping in front of Jaune

"Hello Cardin. Ain't nice to hit some one when they are trying to save your sorry ass." I grunt gritting my teeth in pain while getting up before he charges at me only for me to block.

"Should've just let the weak little shit take the hit." Cardin growls at me while in the weapon lock.

"That would imply I have no honor. And. DON'T! insult my friends. They will be stronger than you ever will." I yell towards him kicking him in the knee knocking him back. He proceeds to leap at me again and tries a different attack only for me to once again block it.

"You should've just left. Now I'm gonna have to take care of you AND Jaune. And after that I'll go after your little girlfriend. Oh ho ho she may not be into it at first but by the end she'll be begging for more. I think I'll do that for that Nikos girl as well. Maybe your take care of your friend Josh and take her as well." He taunts before spitting in my eyes, kicking me in the groin, and slamming his mace into my shoulder with an aura infused hit shattering my upper arm and collarbone.

"AAARGH!" I yell in a combination of rage in pain. "So you want to play that game huh?" I say towards him black tugging at my vision more than ever before.

"_Take a nap. Let me take control. He'll never be able to harm anyone again." _A voice whispers to me causing me to smile before using an aura infused swing to parry Cardin's next attack._  
_

"With pleasure." I murmur to myself aloud before hoisting my sword up onto my good shoulder and looking straight at Cardin before everything goes.

* * *

The ursa goes to hit me and I bring my shield up putting all my strength into it before parrying it and decapitating it only for a blast of freezing cold air to blow me away from the clearing I turn around and what I see shocks me. Alec his left arm hanging uselessly at his side, and bleeding in multiple places, but that's not the biggest thing. All the blue on his body glowed along with his eyes as what seemed like snow blew off of his person, and his swords blade, and upper hilt encased in ice as a much larger greatsword esque style blade that he had hoisted on his shoulder before hes spoke in a voice that caused my blood to run cold.

"Now now Cardin. That isn't any way to speak about someones friends." He taunts in a cold twisted version of his normally amused voice before Cardin charges him. He swings his sword last second and parries it with ease not even attempting a riposte. Cardin ends up going into a fury swinging with no regard for any thing. He eventually lands a hit and a loud crunch is heard signifying major damage as Alec is hit in the ribs. Hard. Hard enough for blood to spurt out of his mouth. "Ohhhh this is going to be fun!" The voice exclaims giddily. An arm suddenly pulls me back and I look to see team RWBY, ADJU, and the rest of my team standing and watching.

"The hell is going on!" I exclaim watching the fight as Alec blocks attacks with ease and occasionally punching Cardin knocking him back only for him to attack again.

"It's his aura in tempest form." Blake says watching the fight.

"His what?" Most of the group asks her after she says this.

"Peoples aura/semblance can go into an extreme form in times of serious emotional feelings, that furthered with his severe bipolar personality allowed his anger to take control and do that. Everyone can do it. People who are extremely experienced can use it whenever they want with perfect control, but it is dangerous because it runs on your aura, and can lead to death if you run out of aura because it then drains your life from you. " She finishes causing everyone to watch as Cardin hits him again in the ribs before Alec finally retaliates and slams Cardin into the ground unconscious before an eruption of cold wind, snow, and ice came from Alec as he succumbs to his wounds and passes out.

* * *

I awake to the sound of heart beat monitors, the sterile smell of a hospital, and the sight of a white ceiling causing me to jerk up only for a pain in my arm to stop me.

"We really must stop meeting like this." A voice I recognize as Ozpin says light heartily.

"Ha ha. Real funny." I deadpan to him turning to look at him.

"Seriously though. You should stop injuring yourself in almost every confrontation your involved in." He more seriously chides me.

"Yeah two out of three fights isn't that good. I mean, I guess I at the very least won all of them. Even if the victory at the protest was a Pyrrhic one." I say shrugging.

"Still hung up over the whole protest thing?" Ozpin inquires.

"No, not really I've come to terms with it. Besides it secured my acceptance into this grand academy, and now after I graduate I should be able to help a hundred people for every person who died there, and get back at the White Fang for their foolish violence." I answer with conviction.

"Excellent use as motivation." Ozpin comments "By the way do try to not get into another fight like this one. We had to deal with several people some of which were almost on the verge of death, or crippled horribly."

"I'll try, but if anyone ever threatens them like that I can't promise I won't break a leg or two." I say back towards him "Oh and when can I leave." I quickly add seeing Ozpin stand up and get ready to leave.

"You can leave today, but no fighting for about a few hours. By that time your arm should be fully healed. And I must say I'm surprised you didn't ask about expulsion."

"Well you asked me not to do as much damage the next time I fight, so I assumed I must be staying, besides I've got one hell of a burning desire to save people, which you need." I reply back.

"You should have a change of clothes on the seat by your bed I suggest you change and go see your team." He calls while leaving.

"Wait! What day is it!" I shout after him.

"Saturday why?" He asks leaning into the door frame.

"I've only been out a day? I thought I had worse wounds than that." I tell him.

"Oh no not a day, a week and a day." He says before quickly walking out.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself before quickly getting up, and changing as quickly as my wounded arm would allow before leaving as fast as I can.

* * *

"Hey guys when do you think he'll wake up? He's been out for a week." Ruby asks everyone for the severalth time that day.

"Probably soon, but he'll probably get expelled afterward." Weiss casually states while sanding down her nails.

"You see heiress that is why you don't have a boyfriend." Josh taunts her causing her head to snap at him face red in anger, and steam practically flying out of her ears.

"What was that you brute?" She snaps in anger "I'm sorry I'm attracted to quality men, and actually know how to behave, and control my anger." She continues attempting to rip Josh a new one.

"Whatever your just angry because you know your cold personality is the reason most people avoid you. If you'd warm up to people maybe most of the class wouldn't avoid you, or make fun of you." He lazily says sitting on his bed with Yang.

"What about you Josh, do you think he'll be expelled?" Ruby asks desperately.

"No, not really. Cardin threatened us all, and almost caused some of us serious bodily harm." He explains "So no. I do not think he will be expelled."

"Oh thank god." She sighs before a knocking catches their attention.

* * *

I knock on the door to team RWBY's room and wait for a response. Which arrives in the form of Ruby leaping and hugging me.

"Hey Rubes." I greet her grunting at my arm being squeezed.

"Hey." She greets back as chipper as ever.

"Not to sound rude but my arm is still fractured a slight bit." I grunt out in discomfort.

"Oops sorry!" She apologizes. Josh, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha walk out after them as well smiling.

"Hey bro! Nice job on Cardin." He congratulates before we shake hands and pull in for a hug patting each other on the back.

"Thanks for helping protect Ruby." Yang says before giving me one of her famous bear hugs.

"GAH! C...can't...breathe." I barely manage to speak out being suffocated by her.

"Oops sorry forgot you aren't used to these." She says motioning to her chest.

"YANG!" Both Ruby and I both exclaim before I motion to Josh.

"Control your girlfriend man." I command to him.

"Your implying he's the dominant one in this relationship?" Yang sarcastically asks with a heavy hint of amusement.

"Ummm okay... did not need that picture. So Jaune, Pyrrha how are you two?" I ask the two behind Josh and Yang who part to show them holding hands.

"Pyrrha's started to train me in combat, and stuff." Jaune tells us.

"And he's improved quite a bit too!" Pyrrha excitedly exclaims afterward.

"Sweet. Next time some guy like Cardin comes along you can kick his ass." I say before shaking Jaune's hand.

"Yeah." He agrees while we shake.

"You two start dating yet?" I ask nodding at their hands causing them to go as red as the Mistralian's hair.

"Alec!" Ruby scolds me before punching me in my arm.

"GAAHH! NOOOO!" I yell exaggerated before falling to my knees and pretending to die.

"Real funny." Ruby deadpans "Especially after all what just happened."

"Come on Ruby. You have to learn to look past your past wounds. See them as just... past learning experiences." I say to her explaining my views on past injuries.

"So you don't even care that you were in a coma for a week?" She desperately asks.

"Oh I do care. I just don't let it bother me. I was worried about the worry I put you all through, but the wounds heal, and scars are just reminders." I tell her hugging her from behind. "So of course I care." I say before walking away and looking at Josh.

"Wheres the rest of the group at?" I ask

"Oh them? They're getting food for everyone I think." Jaune answers scratching chin in thought.

"HE'S BACK!" Nora's voice rings down the hallway before I am tackled by the orange haired girl.

"GAH GOD MY ARM!" I yell the hit hurting my arm. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HIT THE ARM!" I yell in agony.

"Nora." Ren's stern voice gets her attention causing her to hop up and walk away.

"Sorry." She apologizes as energetic as always.

"It's fine, it's fine... Just please watch the arm until it heals, okay?" I ask before it hits me. "Wait. I only had to wait a few hours! This thing can go." I announce before causing ice to rupture a part of the cast opening it and letting me pry it off of my arm. "Ahhhh sweet, sweet freedom." I sigh.

"Whatever." Weiss says as she walks out of the room.

"There's ice princess." I antagonize her with a smirk.

"Ha ha." She replies sarcastically while scowling.

"If you weren't so cold you'd have more friends than us you know right?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am aware." She sighs.

"Yep, but our affection is almost impossible to shake." Josh says before I can and hugs her causing her to freeze him.

"Cold." I say to her "But funny, I mean it's Josh, so how can't it be funny? Am I right?" I ask starting to laugh, which several others join in on.

"Yeah I guess." Weiss says letting out a small chuckle.

"SHE LAUGHS!" I yell in amazement before grabbing Ruby and shaking her. "I MADE HER LAUGH! I. AM. GOD!" I exclaim voice practically flowing with sarcastic humor.

"So if I punch you that makes me better than god" Yang asks.

"What?" I ask confused before it hits me in the form of Yang's gauntlet enhanced punch.

"GAH!" I yell before flying into a wall and slumping down unconscious.

* * *

I'll carry him to his room." Ruby sighs before grabbing Alec and dragging him to his room tucking him in, while Yang does the same with Josh, but carrying and placing him into the bathtub before thawing him out, drying him off, and placing him on his bed.

"Yang." Ruby calls getting her sisters attention.

"Yes Rubes?" She replies.

"Who are we dating." She deadpans.

"I dunno, but it's fun." Yang replies cheerfully.

"Right you knocking mine out every day or so. So fun" She sarcastically replies.

* * *

**La fin. Any way I guess this introduces tempests. They are a persons aura/semblance when they reach a point where they can either call upon it at will, or will spontaneously activate it at times of emotional extremes. This actually isn't even the first time it's been mentioned. It's actually what happened to Josh at a young age. He held in his emotions and eventually the dam broke and the valley that formed at it's base was washed away. So kinda an advanced introduction. This also shows how Alec's mania can get to the extreme point of where he is schizophrenic at the absolute extremes. Like trying to harm his entire group of friends with the sap, and his connection of Cardin to Jaune's absence as of late enraged him causing the emotion to form it's own temporary personality. I'm also really glad I didn't have to introduce CRDL's weapons until now thank god to Roosterteeth for releasing the season 2 intro. Anyway Night good sirs, and madams I am tired as hell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys last week of school. Had to rewrite this once due to the save thing messing up, but hey, here it is. So I guess enjoy the chapter. I think it's the shortest yet, but yet has no fluff at all. So anyway CC is always appreciated. I do not own RWBY or any copyrighted things in this. The only things I own are the OC's I have made**

* * *

"Guys the ships leaving, come on." I holler at my group with Ruby at my side.

"Shut up goddammit!" Josh yells back agitated.

"Y'all don't want to miss the only pain for the next several hours do you?" I yell back at him turning around.

"Fine, lets go." Josh grunts increasing the speed of his gait.

"Bout damn time mate!" I sarcastically say to him while turning around with Ruby, arms intertwined as we get on the ship.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yang speaks up to us.

"Well I figured I would take us to a store to buy things, and for anyone who wants to actually see it, we are checking out the stuff for the Vytal festival." I reply back to her sitting down, and taking out my scroll to surf the internet.

"Your actually interested in the festival, not just the tournament?" Weiss questions surprised.

"Um... yes? Why wouldn't I?" I question her.

"Oh it's just that you've only showed minor appreciation of the arts around me." She replies in a tone that seems like she actually is trying to not offend me.

"Well you must not be around me much." I reply back to her as the ship takes off.

"So where are we heading first?" Blake asks the group. As we arrive and leave the plane.

"Not sure." I simply reply shrugging.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss sighs in happiness.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby says frowning. "It's kinda scary."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" She praises as she raises her arms towards the preparations being made.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang deadpans with disinterest.

"Quiet you!" Weiss scolds Yang.

"So Weiss why have you been leading us to the docks?" I question Weiss squinting a little bit at the smell.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complains holding her nose.

"Could you stop complaining?" Weiss complains back. "Besides, as heiress to the Schnee dust manufacturing company, and a proud student of Beacon academy I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome the students arriving from Vacuo today."

"She means she wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake deadpans explaining her eagerness to greet the foreign students.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffs in annoyance towards Blake as we walk past a near destroyed building with two cops talking in front of it.

"Robbery second dust shop to be hit this week. Place is turning into a damn jungle." The first detective complains to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang sighs in sadness.

"They left all the money... again." The second detective informs the first.

"huh?" Ruby semi gasps turning her head.

"It just doesn't make any sense, who needs that much dust!" The first one complains.

"An army?" The second questions.

"You think it's the White Fang?" He questions the second.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough to think about this." The second replies back.

"Hmm! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss snaps walking past the detectives.

"What's your problem?" Blake snapped back at Weiss in annoyance.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained putting emphasis at the beginning of the statement.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake defends.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss ridicules.

"Weiss kinda has a point even with the lack of tact. The ones I fought where insane. They wanted humans to die. Granted some are misguided, and others just desperate for change to where they'll go to those lengths, but there are some criminally insane in there." I but in trying to at the very least show some sensitivity.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake counters.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby adds.

"Yeah, that could be it. I honestly hope it's it." I say adding my input.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss angrily states.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang begins.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" A sailor on a boat shouts as some blonde guy with a tail runs from him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The unknown faunus laughs towards them before making to jump off of the boat and onto the dock.

"You no good stow away!" A second sailor shouts towards him as he jumps onto a lamppost.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He yells back while peeling a banana when he is hit by a rock.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The cop yells only to receive a banana peel to the face, he then while the cop is distracted jumps off the post and runs past us winking.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang sarcastically deadpans.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss says pointing her finger in the air before sprinting off after the boy I turn to see Blake standing there seemingly in a daze.

"Hey Blake come on!" I shout at her rousing her from her daze.

"Yeah! Okay be right there!" She shouts back before jogging to catch up to us as we turn a corner only for Weiss to end up in a head on collision.

"No, he's gotten away!" She says annoyed before Yang points under her.

"Uhh... Weiss?" She nervously questions. This causes Weiss to look under her to see a smiling girl and snaps up to her feet quickly.

"SAL-U-TA-TIONS!" She beams happily while on the ground."Um... hello." Ruby nervously greets."Are you... okay?" Yang nervously asks unsure if the strange girl is fine.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She continues almost oblivious to the fact she is on the floor.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asks her bringing up the fact she is on the floor.

"Yes!" She happily replies before launching to her feet. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greets smiling widely.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Alec, it's a pleasure."

"Names Josh, whats up."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks concerned with zero tact before Blake elbows her and Josh glares at her. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The strange girl named penny greets again.

"You already said that." Weiss deadpans.

"So I did!" She replies after a moment of thought.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologizes as we head to walk in the opposite direction.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby yells behind us, and I add a lazy wave.

"She was... weird..." Yang states dumbfounded.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss thinks aloud looking around to try and spot a sign of him.

"What did you call me?" Penny snaps appearing in front of Weiss causing her to panic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologizes awkwardly.

"No, not you." She states walking over towards Ruby and leaning in much to our discomfort.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stutters nervously as I go to move in front of her if need be.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asks amazed, and kind of hesitant.

"Uuuum..." She mutters unsure. I look behind Penny to see our friends all motioning for Ruby to deny it. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" She confirms much to everyone's chagrin.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall dark and handsome over there!" She excitedly states causing Yang to walk in front of Josh possessively, her aura flaring up.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby deadpans towards Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss comments sarcastically.

"Hey I like her clumsiness." I defend walking in front of Ruby.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang curiously questions.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny excitedly responds.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks incredulously.

"I'm combat ready!" She states snapping into a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss asks doubtfully.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake adds with some hint of a question.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss states proudly before Ruby zips by her.

"Yeah." She snaps with attitude before giving Weiss a low five.

"Wait a minute." Weiss starts her brain's gears turning. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Weiss questions shaking Penny by her shoulders.

"The who...?" Penny questions clueless.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake snaps

"Huh?" Weiss questions confused.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake continues.

"Yeah, I'm with Blake on this." I add annoyance starting to creep into my voice.

"Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss bites back at us snarkily.

"Stop it!" Blake responds getting closer and closer to breaking.

"Dammit Weiss, I thought we've talked about this." I say gritting my teeth at the last comment.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss adds acting as if her attitude is being completely justified.

"Stop being a fucking bitch!" I snap at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am practically your teammate!" She snaps back.

"You are a judgmental, little fucking girl who has almost no idea what the hell it's like to be prejudiced against for almost your entire fucking life. I thought I was wrong about you. Turns out I'm right." I spit back at her.

"What makes you say that?" She questions angrily.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake chimes in.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss replies as if she has us on the ropes.

"That's not what she meant and you know it." I reply with hostility.

_Later back in the dorm room._

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss continues.

"That **is **the problem!" Black snaps back emphasizing parts of it.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss scolds back.

"Yeah, well they hate **anyone **who doesn't agree with their bullshit ways!" I snap at her.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake adds.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss starts leering "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss scolds back.

"Yeah well you know what!? I ain't had an easy life either. I've been jumped, I've had my house **VANDALIZED! OUR CAR STOLEN! EVERYTHING WRECKED! THEY'VE ATTEMPTED TO _KILL US!_**" I yell building up to a fury.**  
**

"Guys.." Ruby stutters trying to move to comfort us.

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss scolds back furious.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snaps.

"Yeah... Blake." I reply turning towards her as she realizes her mistake.

"I...I..." She starts before running out.

"BLAKE!" I yell after her, but not before turning and sending Weiss a glare that would freeze hell over. "BLAKE!" I shout again. I catch up to her to see her remove her bow to reveal her ears. I remove my hat. "... Blake" I start.

"I knew you guys would look better without the get up." A familiar voice starts causing us to turn towards it.

_The next day_

Blake, the faunus I learned to be Sun, and I lounge at a cafe.

"Sooo..." Sun states trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sooo?" I question back with my eyebrow waved before Blake sighs.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

* * *

**Well this had to be expected a guy who gets pissed off at ignorance and racism eventually snapping at Weiss and heading with Blake. Serves to be an important part later in the story. Anyway thank you for reading. CC is always appreciated. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MI AMIGOS. COMO ESTAS? TU ES BIEN, NO? Forgive my random Spanish outburst started my final in there today, anyway. Would have been through this chapter more, but I got locked out of my house for about five hours. Anyway I do not own RWBY or any other Copyrighted material mentioned in this story. And as always have an awesome reading experience, thank you.**

* * *

I wake up and look around to see Blake's bed still empty and realize Alec is probably still missing and let loose a sigh.

_Later_

"They've been gone all weekend." I groan.

"They're old enough. They can take care of themselves!" Weiss replies frustrated.

"Come on Weiss. Blake's our teammate, and Alec's our friend." Yang jumps in to try and calm Weiss.

"None of this would've fucking happened if she wouldn't have been such a bitch." Josh scolds angrily.

"Me!? You all heard what she said!" Weiss counters back.

"Weiss..." I whine towards her.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. That doesn't matter right now we've got to find them." Yang says to try and add reason.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! And I bet you he is one too!" Weiss continues on her rant.

"Dammit Weiss!" Josh snaps while I sigh.

"I just hope their okay."

* * *

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaims causing me to give him an exasperated look while Blake glares.

"Yeah, like that." He adds.

"So, are you both... Are you both familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asks hesitantly.

"Yeah Blake remember, protest." I respond.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun exclaims with no shortage of bluntness.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake admits causing Sun to choke on his drink while I shrug.

"Kinda guessed as much." I admit.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun responds incredulously after wiping his mouth.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." She starts slipping into a flashback.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." She explains to us. "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." She continues. "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." She sighs.

"We've all been there." I cut in sighing.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." She adds.

"I remember hearing of that. Family stopped donating after some of the first riots broke out." I add.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." She adds sadly.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She finally finishes wiggling her ears under her bow for emphasis.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asks coming to terms with the reveal only for Blake to hang her head in shame.

"No she hasn't." I cut in.

"Wait what about you?" He asks towards me.

"Not much used to support the White Fang, I have always went to any peaceful protests, but after one went south here I am." I explain.

"Oh"

* * *

"Blaaaake!" I shout.

"Blaaaake!" Yang shouts not long later.

"ALEC! BLAKE!" Josh yells loudly with his hands up to his mouth.

"BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell again throat starting to get sore.

"Blake!" Yang yells again.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" I complain to Weiss.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggests angrily.

"Ugh, Weiss." I start.

"It was just an idea." She complains as if it explains everything.

"Pfft." Josh cracks up. "That's a fucking horrible idea. "Oh I'm Weiss I hate faunus because I had a hard childhood waah, waah, waah."" Josh imitates. "Well you know what? Grow the fuck up. They've had to live most of their entire lives being discriminated against. Every day a living hell, you know what you had to deal with? Some rich daddy just not being happy that day." Josh angrily snaps.

"Josh." Yang sternly warns. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang tries to diplomatically explain to Weiss.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss replies high and mightily.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A voice chipperly states appearing behind Weiss.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" I yell in surprise.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny cheerily asks.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang explains.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" She excitedly asks in realization.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asks surprised.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" She states as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang starts in realization.

"She does like tuna a lot..." I deadpan causing Josh to laugh at our reactions.

"So, where is she?" Penny asks.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." I explain.

"That's terrible!" She gasps. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" She exclaims proudly.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" I try to awkwardly talk my way away from her only to turn around and realize everyone ditched me causing me to curse them in my mind.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny states watching a tumbleweed float into the distance.

* * *

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asks as we head down an alleyway.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." She explains.

"Hmm can't say it's a bad idea, but I don't really fancy meeting the White Fang again. We ain't exactly on good terms." I reply trying to throw in some humor.

"Yeah, what if they did?" Sun questions raising an eyebrow. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" He explains walking in front of us explaining his plan.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake responds.

"Dust shop maybe?" I suggest unsure.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun explains.

"How huge?" Blake and I ask in almost harmony.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." He responds.

"You're sure?" Blake asks uncertain.

_several hours later_

We are on a rooftop watching the dust shipment waiting to see if someone will take the bait when

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asks walking up with food.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." She fills him in.

"So what have you been doing Sun?" I ask him turning my head.

"Cool." He states holding out two apples. "I stole you some food!" He exclaims proudly.

"Sun." I warn.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake scolds him.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He asks sarcastically only for Blake to glare at him dangerously. "Okay, too soon." He surrenders with his hands up.

Just as he finishes with his antics the wind picks up around us and a bullheads searchlight flashes on before landing, and unloading several men in black hoods, and masks.

"Oh no." Blake gasps sadly.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yep. They're wearing the same uniform as the guys who attacked the rally." I explain pointing at the men's backs.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of the soldiers command the others.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks apologetically.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She sighs sadly when a new voice appears.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A new man in a white trench coat, and bowler hat exclaims. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake states before getting up, and prepping Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asks in surprise before she jumps off the roof.

"Shit." I exclaim quietly before unsheathing Lyudamila and shifting her into her rifle form and following her.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" The man berates one of the soldiers under his command. "What the- Oh, for f-" He sighs when Blake appears behind him with her sword against his throat.

"Nobody move!" She commands them.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." The man tries to smooth talk her while I get into a position to take out the White Fang slowly surrounding Blake if need be.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake questions removing her bow causing the man to chuckle.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" He starts to her surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" He finishes.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatens.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." He nonchalantly states at the sound of more bullheads arriving causing Blake to switch her attention while he aims his cane at their feet.

"Son of a..." I start before there is an explosion.

Blake quickly recovers from the explosion rolling from the mans attacks.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." He starts to taunt bringing me out of my daze allowing me to open fire on the White Fangs soldiers there. "What the..." he starts before a banana hits him in the face drawing his attention to Sun, while I continue to fire at the soldiers. Eventually one wises up and fires a grenade at me drawing me out into the open.

"Son of a bitch." I sigh before looking at the White Fang surrounding me. "Y'all ain't still mad over that stupid protest are you?" I question taking off my hat and tossing it to my side causing them to freeze in surprise before glaring at me and charging. "I guess so." I mutter before countering the first man, kicking him away and shooting him between his shoulder blades. Another leaps at me only for me to roll out of the way and unload several rounds at him decimating his armor and launching him back. "Y'all are even worse at fighting than the first fools I fought." I taunt them. Three attack at once. I duck under the first before breaking his arm, taking his sword, and parrying his buddy before slicing him with my sword, the third guy swung only for me to roll out of the way causing him to hit his ally instead. "Damn you suck." I taunt causing him to charge at me only for me to dodge his attack, punch him in the face cracking his mask, and slicing his lightly armored neck.

"You just don't give up do you?" One of the soldiers growl at me.

"Nope!" I reply before dodging another attack and causing ice to erupt out of his back destroying his spine. "Ouch!" I wince before dodging another and slicing him a few times, and running my sword through his stomach. I look over, and see Sun, and Blake handling things on their side well.

"Hey!" A voice I recognize as Ruby yells from a rooftop.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He shouts to her waving.

"So this is that Roman guy." I mutter before dodging another White Fang, and cutting off his leg.

I hear an explosion and see Ruby get thrown back "RUBY!" I yell before glaring at Roman. "TORCHWICK!" I growl towards him before charging through the remaining White Fang and ending in a sword lock with him using my aura to strengthen my sword.

"Oh? That got you mad? Who was she? Your sister? No? Girlfriend?" He questions while we trade hits. "Ah! So it is girlfriend?" He cockily announces as if it is the cure to cancer.

"Quick get out of the way!" The Penny girl from yesterday yells.

"Got it." I say using my semblance to erupt a large sheet of ice from the ground and launching off of it before landing on my feet. I look over to see several sword like things erupt from her back pack. She proceeds to use them to decimate the White Fangs ranks, impaling, slicing, dicing, and blocking them. Several of the bullheads open fire onto the battle field before she forms a shield. She then makes them start to spin and a large beam charges up before erupting and destroying several bullheads. I hear Romans voice one last time before I see him get away. Realizing the fight is over I run towards Ruby.

"RUBES!" I shout running up to her and checking up on her. "You okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says dismissing me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Alec!" Blake calls.

"Yeah?" I question back only for her to hug me.

"Thank you for trusting me." She states simply.

"Uh, no problem your like a sister to me now." I respond back to her seeing Ruby show a slight bit of jealousy out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay." She responds before letting go. I proceed to walk up to Sun.

"Nice fighting bro."I say bumping fists with him.

"You too man." He responds back.

"Hey how long you gonna be in Vale?" I ask him walking back to Ruby, Blake, and Penny.

"Until the end of the Vytal tournament." He answers.

"Sweet man. You ever want to hang out call okay?" I tell him before walking over to Ruby and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah man, I'll definitely have too." He responds back with a smirk.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby starts causing me too look over and see Weiss walking over brushing her off.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake starts only for Weiss to interrupt her.

Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She starts sharply "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." She starts causing all of us to look on worriedly

"I don't care." She finishes simply causing us to let out a collectively held breath.

"You don't care?" Blake asks confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She asks.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake goes to start again

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She starts again cutting off Blake. "Someone else."

"You've changed Weiss." I say looking at her smiling slightly. "Good job." I compliment.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheers causing me to start laughing before Weiss walks up to me.

"Thank you for the compliment. And while you can occasionally test me... You're not bad yourself." She relents before turning to Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

"Hehe..." Sun laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute wheres Penny?" Ruby questions.

"I dunno, but.." I start leaning into her ear. "You say Blake's ears are cute, but you've said nothing about mine." I tease.

"W-well, but... Uh... You're ears look nice too." She relents blushing after stuttering.

"That's better." I continue before she starts scratching behind one of them.

"Oh god." I sigh melting into her touch. "Yes!" I say moving into her hand causing everyone to laugh.

"What this shit feels fucking awesome." I state. "Plus the only one here who knows what it's like is Blake. It's fucking uncomfortable having your ears squashed all day." I say still under her touch when a deep rumbling starts in my chest. "That's kinda new still." I deadpan while everyone starts laughing.

* * *

"You have your job." A shadow commands to a man.

"Yes sir, make sure they never get involved again." The second confirms.

"Excellent. Now go! Make sure I never have to deal with them again... I hear your old partner is among them... I trust you will not fail me Adam."

"I won't"

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH. You all thought this was a light ending, but nope shit is going to go down in this next chapter, which I have gotta go do some shit before I post so it may, or may not take a bit to do. Anyways CC is always appreciated. Have an awesome day. One reviewer of the character profiles mentioned how I have an uchigatana in here. I will admit I learned of many blade types from that game, so thank it for my massive usage of different blade types when more OC's are used for place holders.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this was dark as hell for me to write. This is pretty much the point from which a lot of the story will hopefully be able to pick up with some stuff. Anyways as always enjoy reading. I do not own RWBY all I own are my OC's. CC is greatly appreciated.**

**Karliah Frost: Black canvas boots with buckles up the sides(Those converse boots that are grey with buckles, but black) black skinny jeans, and a dark blue cloak that goes down to her knees. It has white cuffs, and borders up the middle where it buttons. It has a hood, but she does not yet wear it often. She also has a metal breastplate underneath the cloak. She also has vambracers underneath the cloaks sleeves. She is 5'8 and has black hair, with dark blue highlights. She also has black cat ears. Her eyes are dark blue with white streaks in them. She is fifteen. Her weapon is cold embrace. It is a yagatan that turns into a Chiappa rhino esque revolver. Her semblance allows her to create miniature super blizzards with razor sharp shards of ice and temperatures well below zero.**

**Kane Ryalls: He is 17 years old. He is six feet tall. He has black hair tied in the back. He also has black eyes. He wears dark khaki military BDU bottoms with black combat boots. He has a tan tabbard around his waist. He wheres an old military style jacket with a keffiyeh around his neck and a harness with his weapons ammo and the sleeves rolled up.(Imagine the new snoipah elite afrika game thing. He has some cool upper body designs) His weapons are Regret: An Mosin Nagant style rifle that turns into a spear. And Mercy: An obsidian khopesh.**

* * *

A husband and wife are both in their living room watching tv when a knocking draws their attention.

"I wonder if that is Karliah?" The women asks her husband before she gets up to answer it.

"Hello? Who are..." She starts before she is silenced.

"Sonata?" The husband asks before standing up and going to the door to see a group of men armored in grey standing with a man in a black jacket and a mask holding his unconscious wife.

"Who the fuck are you!? Put down my fucking wife!" He yells before the leader looks at him and presses a button on his waist knocking him unconscious.

* * *

As I walk home to my house I see a strange van parked outside the house, and the front door open.

"Moooom? Daaaad?" I hesitantly ask aloud gripping the handle of my dear cold embrace until I see it,

"Who the fuck are you guys! THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" I yell rage clouding my mind at the sight. My parents. On the ground. Dead. Beaten. And they were going to do it to me.

"Ah the sister. Get her. Alive. Boss has plans for her." The apparent leader states before his lackeys surround me.

"Come to die?" I shout at them tempting the first to charge forward only to have his nose broken, and launched into his brain killing him.

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE WANTS SOME!" I shriek at them causing the rest to run forward only for me to shoot one and then duck under the swing of another slicing his stomach open before shoving my hand inside and pulling out his intestines before dodging another and wrapping them around his neck and chocking him before shooting two others in the legs and snapping the neck of my hostage. Walking up to the crippled two I stab one through the hear killing him before the sound of a van speeding away catches my attention seeing that the leader left.

"Shit. Sound like you're gonna just have to do." I mutter aloud before shooting his other limbs, and dragging him into the basement.

* * *

"This is detective Davis, yes I am almost there now." I confirm over the radio before pulling into the front of the household. "Alright I've arrived. I'll radio back when I get in." I inform before heading inside the house to be met by a sight. Several White Fang soldiers lay dead, one with another's intestines wrapped around his neck. In the living room the two owners lay dead, murdered as if by an executioner. When a scream erupts from what sounds to be the basement.

"This is Davis.." I start into my radio before pulling out my side arm and prepping to head down the stairs. "The two owners are dead. There are multiple White Fang dead as well. I hear screaming from the basement so it sounds like there are survivors." I whisper into the radio towards dispatch.

"Roger Davis. Watch yourself." They explain back warning me.

"Roger that." I open the door and head down before turning the corner to see a teenage girl standing with a knife in front of what I can guess is another White Fang soldier with his shirt, and helmet off. I look at his head and see two bloody stumps that used to be what I guess are animal ears. All over his torso and arms are slight cuts as well. I see her whisper something into his ear before holding up the knife again.

"Wait, stop right there!" I shout before the girl turns around swearing.

"Goddammit. Don't you see I'm trying to find some stuff from this piece of shit. Besides." She starts before quickly stabbing him in the neck with the knife and leaving it in. "I just saved you from having to feed him until he dies from old age."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. The White Fang broke into your house and killed your parents, so you killed them, and tortured to last until he told you the information before killing him in cold blood. Am I right?" The man asks from the shadows in front of me.

"Yeah, basically." I respond back calmly.

"And how was a girl like you able to bring yourself to do that?" He asks again.

"They killed my family, and I wanted not only answers, but revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. You ever see all the fucked up creatures in this world? Well I'm gonna kill them. Every last thing. I will be the goddamn avenger for those who cannot do it themselves." I reply back with conviction before banging my fist against the table."

"You do know that they could get you on insanity charges, and stick you into an asylum right?" He ponders towards me.

"Then I'll break out. I'll burn the entire goddamn place down if I have too. I will get my revenge against that red headed fuck." I hiss.

"So how would you like to put your knack at... revenge to good use?" He asks me.

"Fine. If it pays well, and I get to do this why not." I reply nonchalantly back towards him.

"So how would you like to attend Beacon academy to be part of my own personal team to send against high value criminal targets? An opening has recently found itself... So how about it miss... uh... I believe you haven't told me your name." He states before I see him move what I guess is his arm.

"Yeah, why not. And the names Frost. Karliah Frost." I respond back leaning forward in my chair.

"Ah, and I guess you already know who I am." He responds back leaning forward.

"Ozpin. Director of Beacon academy." I respond back to him.

"Excellent. Go grab your belongings we will leave immediately Ozpin finishes with a smirk.

* * *

"Okay team, our mission is to disrupt s criminal smuggling ring that operates out of this warehouse here. You are to use lethal force, but try to keep at least one leader looking guy alive. Any questions?" I ask my team.

"Yeah Kane, what crime family, or what group is behind this?" Eric asks while sitting, his arm around Naya.

"Not sure. We think it is a group that has barely eluded capture for the past couple of months. We have heard that they have a good deal of men, and are known to be quite ruthless, so again. Take down all but a couple. Take them for questioning." I explain to them,

"Alright, I'll bite. Why did Ozpin give us this mission? This seems like something an third year student would be given." Andrew states.

"Something about his own personal team. Not entirely sure, but we'll see."

"So, is that it?" I finish standing up and grabbing Regret off of my back.

"Yeah, good to go."

"Damn right."

"Yeah." The team confirms to me.

"Alright excellent lets go." I state jumping out of the bull head and waiting for the rest of my team.

"Sooo what warehouse?" Naya asks for all of us.

"Look for warehouse number e41937015. It should be owned by the Traxis corporation." I inform the team before moving.

"Ah there it is." Eric confirms with his rifle's scope.

"Sweet lets go." Andrew says aloud before drawing his cudgel, and moving forward.

"Alright, Andrew, go in and fire a flare from you weapon, after Eric, and Naya will come in through the front of the building. I will come in through the back door. After we take down some of the enemies and draw their attention you'll drop down from the roof, and join us. Got it Andrew?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. How about you two? Naya, Eric?"

"Clear."

"Crystal."

"Awesome. lets get going then." I command before we take our places. I wait about two to three minutes before the sound of Andrews flares alert me to what is going on.

"Alright." I whisper to myself before busting down the door and taking out the two guards before climbing some boxes and shifting Regret into it's rifle form and starting to take potshots at the guards, which only serves to add to the confusion when Eric, and Naya burst through the door firing their weapons like madmen. But they end up realizing whats going on and move to fire back at the three of us only for Andrew to jump down into the middle of the group and pull out his second cudgel before beating several of them unconscious.

"Quickly finish up guys!" I shout down to them before leaping down and landing on one of the guards impaling him with my spear to soften my landing only to have to block another one quickly afterward.

"Got em!" Eric shouts as he hits the man with his battleaxe before shifting it back into a shotgun.

"I think that's all of them." I state as we look around to see the criminals all dead or unconscious.

"What happened here Melanie?"

"I don't know Miliades." Two feminine voices behind us alert us to their presence as we turn around to see a big hulking bear of a man with a large bat over his shoulder, a girl in a red dress and wielding claws, and a girl who seems like her twin who had some sharp looking heels.

"Who the hell are you four!" The leader booms towards us gruffly.

"You must be the heads of this little operation!" Andrew taunts sauntering forward. "Surrender and maybe we can take you guys back without any fighting."

"Hah tough luck kid. Militiades, Melanie. Get em." He commands before they charge forward.

"Shit! Naya, you and I with papa bear over there. Andrew and Eric, you guys take care of the twins!" I command getting into a battle position with Naya at my side.

"Stupid kids." The big bearded man scoffs towards us before switching his club into a rocket launcher and firing.

"Shit! Dodge!" I yell rolling out of the way and shifting Regret into rifle mode and firing at him to draw his fire.

"You don't say!" She yells back before sprinting in with her morning star.

* * *

Andrew and I each take a twin. I take the one with the claws while Eric fights the one in the heels.

"You guys should've like, left." She states towards me swinging only for me to dodge, or block with my executioners sword.

"That would've been to easy." I reply back to her dodging yet another attack in her fury before kicking her in her abdomen knocking her back.

"So who should've left now!" I taunt before having to dodge a kick from her sister.

"Don't you taunt my sister ass hole!" She angrily taunts only for Eric to catch her off guard with his catch pole.

"Watch out sis." The sister in red warns before it hits her allowing me to hit her with the blunt part of my blade knocking her out while the white clothed one riposted Eric and hit him multiple times dropping his aura.

"YO BITCH!" I yell at her causing her to move on me in a fury. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Naya get launched back by the boss before he aimed and fired a rocket only for Eric to jump in front of it with his depleted aura.

* * *

I see the boss fire a rocket at Naya, and jump in front of it even with my depleted aura. It hits me and pain envelops my chest throwing me back and skidding. I look down and see my arm is gone, and a lot of the skin on my chest is scorched away showing bones in some places before red and black envelop me.

* * *

"ERIC NO!" I yell towards him before continuing my assault on junior only for the heeled one to slice my right arm deep.

"Watch out!" Andrew yells before hitting her with his sword and for her to turn back on him with a fury while I manage to land a hard hit on the leader launching him back several yards.

"Andrew!" I call back turning around only for the white haired girl to slice open his throat killing him. "NOOO YOU BITCH!" I yell before shouldering my rifle and shooting her knee out from under her and dropping it due to the recoil. I then draw my khopesh and start fighting her again.

"You guys are fools who are all gonna, like die." She said in her stuck up voice before a gust of sand hit her in the face and I stab her surprising her. I then spin ripping out my blade and slicing her neck almost beheading her if not for her spine painting her dress red like her twins before I get hit in the side of the face by a bat causing my eyesight to go half blackish red. I fly back to see the boss walking towards me before police burst in the door causing him to grab the one in the red dress and run before everything goes black.

* * *

"Hurry! Get them him on life support!" I yell to the other medics with me picking up a boy with the left side of his face decimated.

"Madam what about this one!" I hear one of my underlings call. "He's got massive bleeding. What do I do?" He asks.

"He's done for! Focus on this one! He's still got a chance if we move fast enough!" I call to her bringing the boy to the airship and hooking him up. "ALRIGHT BRING THE OTHER ONE!" I call as we rush and put the other one on a stretcher and rush him in before hooking him up as fast as possible.

"Sir he needs blood!" My assistant yells as we try to operate on him.

"Start a transfusion." I calmly reply before operating on the child. "We need to get to his lung it's collapsed." I inform them before grabbing the needed tools.

"He's starting go into cardiac arrest what do I do?" Another assistant yells.

"Defibs quickly." I reply motioning for them.

"DEFIBS, I SAID DEFIBS!" I shout at them before one finally hands them and I start.

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand.." I start before a flat line catches our attention.

"Call it! Start working on the other!" I yell before quickly moving the stretcher and working on another.

* * *

"Welcome Kane, thought you'd maybe never wake up." Ozpin greets solemnly.

"ANDREW! ERIC! NAYA! Are.. are they okay." I ask him my teams safety being the first thing that came to my mind.

"Unfortunately Andrew was killed during the fight... Eric was mortally wounded and died not long later. Naya was found at the bottom of the Beacon cliffs about two days after everything... I'm sorry. If you want you can leave the academy." He comforts looking at me.

"N-no they would have wanted me to stay... I've got to stay. To redeem myself, and to do what they would have wanted." I mutter looking down at my new lower arm.

"Ah. Would you like to join a new team? Maybe have me assign you a new one?" He offers.

"I'd like to join team ADJU." I reply with conviction.

"ADJU?" Ozpin asks quizzically.

"They've lost team mates like I have lost mine so they know what it's like to loose friends, people who you made an unsaid promise to to help make it out alive, and fail. I want them for that." I reply back with strength.

"Alright." He confirms. "I will let them know shortly."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. I hope you know what that team is like though."

"Oh I've seen em in action."

"But have you seen them out of action."

* * *

**Whelp that is over with. Now we have an large anti White Fang arc and a new team mate. I had Kane planned for a while along with the White Fang part so this is pretty nice. Season two comes out next month, which I am excited about. And as always have a good day/night. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! We are nearing the mark where we are past four hundred readers, so yah know what? Y'all are awesome. If anyone tells you otherwise fuck em. I am happy as hell people are reading this. I can care less about fucking favorites or reviews. I'm just happy people see this as worthy of reading. Thanks guys. Anyway this is the last chapter before a time jump of a few months.**

**Kane Ryalls: 17 years old. Ex member of team KANE. He is six feet tall, and has black hair. He has black eyes. He wears Black combat boots, dark brown cargo pants, and a black fleece shirt(the style with lines. Look up Waysiders A from LP2. His style shirt.) with his right sleeve rolled up. Over that is a tan tabbard around his waist secured by several black cloth belts. On his torso is a tan, torn military style shirt that is wrapped around his neck and secured by a black weathered metal neck guard that connects to a black metal pauldron over his right shoulder. He has write wrapping around his neck, lower right arm and hand, left hand, and occasionally around the lower half of his face when on missions. He also has a black sock cap, and a hood attached to his cloak that he also occasionally wears up as well. His weapons are Regret( Spear that morphs into a rifle) and Mercy(Black obsidian Khopesh.). His semblance is to control miniature sand vortexes with his hands.**

**Karliah Frost: 15 years old. New member of Ozpin's private team. She is five foot eight, and has black hair with blue highlights. She has dark blue eyes with white steaks in them. She wears Knee high black canvas boots with buckles going up the sides, Black skinny jeans, and a dark blue canvas belt. She also wears a dark blue cloak that goes down past her knees. It has white detailing on its cuffs, a white shoulder pad on her right shoulder with white fringing, and on her left shoulder is a black garb with white detailing that flips up into a color on the left of her head. The center of the cloak is opened at the top showing a metal breastplate underneath. The front of the cloak also has white fur coming out of where the top is buttoned open. She also has a hood she occasionally wears with a white full face mask with dark blue detailing of two spikes leading from the eye holes diagonally outward from them. And finally she has an albino beowolf fur cloak under her shoulder garb. Her weapon is Cold Embrace (Revolver/ Yatagan combo.). Her semblance causes an ice storm where razor sharp shards of ice fall from the cloud.**

* * *

"Hey guys want to go to meet my family?" I ask all of the teams as we walk down the hallway to go outside, and to the airship docks

"Yeah, why not? I know Ruby's probably all excited to meet your family just like us." Yang states with an evil smile

"Swee..." I start before an interruption.

"Alec Frost and Joshua Ignis please report to the headmasters office." The voice of Glenda calls out.

"What did you guys do now?" Weiss asks condescendingly.

"Fuck if I know." I sigh exasperatedly with my hands in the air before walking off with Josh in tow.

"Lets just go jeez.." Josh sighs following.

"I know, I know." I sigh as we head to his office.

"Right through here." Glenda Goodwitch instructs ushering us into Ozpin's office.

"Ah! Welcome boys! I called you down here to introduce you to your new team mate." He offers slightly upbeat.

"Who is it?" I ask cautiously.

"Kane Ryalls, but I assume you've already met him." He introduces before Kane walks over. I can see he has changed to due the scarring on his face, the new lower right arm, and slight change in apparel.

"Hello." He greets simply.

"Hey man. Sorry to hear about the team." I greet before walking over and shaking his lower right arm in a strong handshake.

"So I hope you don't mind me choosing your team after what happened to mine..." He starts.

"Hey, hey man. No problem. Don't sweat it you needed a new team, and wanted people who sympathized with what you've been through so, why the hell not." I correct him.

"Come on man. Time to take your stuff to the room. After that I'll introduce you to teams JNPR, and RWBY, just... make sure you don't hit on Ruby or Yang." Josh introduces before grabbing Kane's bags and starting to leave.

"Don't mind Josh's possible hazing I'm sure there will be someone who you'll get along with." I calm him walking by him as we head to our room.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate the chance to start over. And don't worry I won't fail you." He tries to assure us.

"Hah, no problem. And whats with this "I won't fail you" stuff? You ain't gotta live up to anything." I calm him as we reach our room.

"Are you sure?" He asks unsure of my confirmation.

"Yeah, no problem man. Just don't try to sacrifice yourself for some stupid thing on the road to redemption, or something like that." I tell him opening the door and seeing his bed already in the room attached to the top of mine.

"Seems they already got our room prepared..." Josh mumbles next to me.

"Excellent! Your stuff is already here!" I exclaim before putting his bags onto his bed.

"Yes, it would seem so." Kane responds intrigued to the statement.

"Is there a problem?" Josh asks him uncertainly.

"No, just. I'm surprised that they did this that fast after I decided I would like to join your team.

"Eh it's Ozpin we are talking about. Hell, he probably anticipated you joining us." I laugh.

"Yes... It would seem that way." He continues in his... different way of speaking.

"So we gonna go meet Yang, and all them or what?" Josh asks impatiently.

"Oh yeah." I state remembering our plans. "Come on Kane. Time to meet the family." I state motioning for Kane to follow as we walk out the door and into the hallway.

"Ah yes. Teams RWBY and JNPR." He states walking behind us.

"Your oddly.. tense." Josh bluntly states.

"It is the way I've been raised. Anytime I have ever not been this way bad things have happened." He explains.

"Like your team?" Josh questions causing me to elbow him in the side.

"Team, and several times during family investigations into ancient ruins as well." He explains.

"Shit man, sorry to hear that. And hey, if Josh asks anything stupid that you find over the line feel free to punch him, or tell me and I will for you." I explain to him as Josh glares.

"Oh there you are... We are going to be late if you do not hurry you dunces!" Weiss shouts at us as she turns a corner and spots us.

"Oh that's.." I start.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust corporation. My family helped find several dust quarries for them to mine." He explains walking past us.

"Wait? So you know her?" I ask him.

"Met her once. She's always been confrontational, but with how her father is, who can blame her. And don't get me started on the kidnappings." He states before sighing.

"So it's an emotional shield." I ask him.

"Yes. Her family was high class and her father always pushed her to her limits, yet if anything happened to her it was her fault for being weak. My family got all they wanted. A child with intelligence, and able to show class. They also got a natural fighter." He explains while we end up finding the group.

"THERE YOU ARE! AND OH OH OH OH A NEW PERSON!" Nora excitedly asks.

"So did change your mind on what we are doing while you were finding sir Kane for some reason." Weiss asks us with her usual cold demeanor slightly softening when she reached Kane.

"Well Kane is a new team mate of ours, and I am going to introduce you all to my family. We live a little on the outside of town, but nothing too far away." I explain as we walk onto the dust plane.

"Your family?" Weiss asks.

"Yes my family. My sister Karliah, my mom Sonatta, and my step-dad Maelon. Who, don't worry is a human. He was high up at the Misirah location before it was destroyed now he's head of R&D at the Vale research facility." I explain.

"So I assume your sister and mom are faunus too." quips Blake.

"Yeah, sis has black ears, and my mom has grey brown. Both are cat faunus." I explain further.

"Ah is your house nice?" Weiss asks me not so subtly.

"Yeah, parents have, like only nice antiques everywhere but my sister and I's rooms." I respond to her.

"Oh, that's nice." She states.

"So what are we going to do there?" Jaune asks curiously.

"Well, I had this plan for a while. Josh is like a second son to them, so it'll be me and him at the front. Then, we will introduce Ruby, and Yang as our girlfriends for them. After I will introduce the rest of you, and we will go out back for a barbecue." I explain to them.

"Will there be sweets?" Nora asks excitedly.

"Yeah, there will be cake and pie later. My moms baking it. So it'll be good. She is one of the three who taught me to cook with Maelon, and my grandmother." I respond laughing.

"So when shall we arrive?" Pyrrha asks me speaking up.

"Soon. I had them rent a van to bring us in." I say casually.

"You told them to rent a van?" Yang asks incredulously.

"Yeah, were pretty well off, so yeah it's more like a slightly van like limo." I say cringing at the idea of the vehicles outward exterior.

"Why such an luxurious vehicle for us?" Weiss asks impressed.

"Lots of people could take an hour or two to walk, so they called in some favors, and payed some money to rent it." I say shrugging.

"Favors?" Ruby questions.

"They employ A LOT of faunus, and neither tolerate discrimination on either side, so they have a whole lot of friends on both sides." I say as the dust ship arrives. "And here we... are."

We open the door and look to see no signs of any vehicles near us.

"Wheres the vehicle?" Nora questions sounding let down.

"I don't know. We are right on time. And Maelon isn't one to be late." Josh says looking at his scroll for the time.

We wait there for about an hour before Josh speaks up.

"Something ain't right man, we need to get there now." He tells me.

"Yeah, somethings wrong." I say checking my phone to see if I have any missed calls before starting to sprint towards my homes location.

"WAIT UP!" Ruby yells using her semblance to catch up as we all start to sprint.

Running for about an half hour we arrive to find the house cordoned off in police tape and the middle of an investigation obviously going on.

"Whoa, whoa what the hell is going on!" I shout ducking through the tape and moving towards the house only to be stopped by a cop.

"That's my house dammit!" I yell trying to shrug past him.

"Son, if this is your family you parents are dead." The police man grunts towards me gruffly.

"WHAT WHERES MY SISTER! LET ME GO GODDAMN YOU! LET ME THE FUCK GO!"I shout before punching the cop and moving forward only for several to grab and restrain me.

"Normally I'd arrest you for something like that kid, but considering the circumstances I'll let you go. Your sister was took to the precinct where she was picked up by that Beacon guy." He informs me.

"Beacon guy? You mean Ozpin?" I ask for clarity.

"Yeah, that guy. And let me say. Your sisters a goddamn demon. found some White Fang in there. All of them dead. Just brutally killed. And the guy she tortured down stairs, wow." He exclaims before the other cops let me go where I run to my friends.

"Beacon. Now. I'm having a chat with Ozpin." I grunt angrily.

_One hour later_

"OZPIN!" I shout while slamming open his door to see him sitting with a figure in a blue hood. "Where the hell's my sister." I shout.

"Ah Mr. Frost. I was going to call you down and explain in the next few days." He calmly states.

"Yeah, well I just found out. Now where is my sister!" I demand slamming my hands down on his desk.

"Right here you dumb ass." A familiar voice taunts.

"Karliah!" I shout turning to my left to see the figure standing there with a mask.

"Whats up with the mask?" I question confused.

"Disguise. Just finished my initiation not too long ago. I am now on Ozpin's team of advanced students he sends on his own missions." She explains.

"So your his hit.. woman?" I ask more confused at the end.

"Kinda. He promised me to help me get back at the guy who led the attack on Mom and Dad." She explains forward.

"Who did it." I ask her.

"Some guy called Adam Taurus. Guys a bull faunus from the..."

"White Fang." Blake finishes Karliah as she walks in.

"You know him?" We both ask.

"Back when I was in the White Fang we worked together quite often. When I left I cut off the part of the train with his car. Thought he would've been caught." Blake tells us.

"Wait! You know someone from the White Fang?" Karliah asks angrily getting out of her seat.

"Ex- member." Blake corrects holding her hands up.

"Oh..." She starts taking her hand off of her weapons hilt.

"So whats up with the new get up sis?" I ask her nodding at her new choice of apparel.

"Felt the need to change it up after what happened." She explains.

"But the new fur cloak, jacket, mask?" I question.

"Killed an albino beowolf. Decided to skin 'em. The mask is for protection, and to disguise my identity better, and the jacket looks nice." She replies telling her reasoning.

"An albino?" Josh asks curious as to what she is talking about.

"Yeah, white with black bone plate, and the normal red accents." She explains shrugging.

"Cool... wait what team are you on?" I ask her.

"Ozpin's own personal team. He still needs the rest of it though."

"Hey who is this?" a bubbly voice near instantly recognizable as Nora asks skipping in.

"This is Karliah, my sister." I answer back.

"OOHHHHH SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU! SHE EVEN HAS THE EARS!" Nora excitedly exclaims running up and pointing at Karliah's ears.

Nora's excitement over Karliah's ears causes her to growl at her causing Ren to have to step in while everyone else backed away in trepidation.

"Karliah. Behave." I deadpan towards her hostile attitude.

"So, bro you gonna introduce the gang to your sister, or are you ashamed of them?" Josh taunts at me having yet.

"Oh yeah. Well, you know Josh he's a dumb ass. The one with the messy mane of blonde hair right there is Josh's girlfriend Yang. There with the red highlights is Yang's sister and my girlfriend Ruby. The heiress is Weiss. The other faunus over there is Blake. Tall, blonde, and scraggly over there is Jaune. Red haired amazonian warrior girl holding Jaune's hand is Pyrrha. Orange haired ball of energy over there is Nora, and her handler is Ren. He's the most sane of all of us... Besides maybe Blake." I say introducing the group in a manner causing Weiss to get angry.

"Crazy? You're calling me crazy? The one who almost killed some bully is calling me crazy?" Weiss asks angrily.

"He had it coming since, like the second day of school. And I say you plotting with your back to Pyrrha before initiation. Only crazies scheme like that."

"What!?" Weiss exclaims angrily.

"Wow..." Karliah starts. "So! You finally got a girlfriend! And I thought you were gay!" She exclaims causing me to face palm in annoyance.

"Wait your gay?" Ruby questions confused.

"Was gay I think she meant." Yang added in leaning over.

"No I am not gay. I was NEVER gay. Most girls that I met were rude, and just altogether bitches who I would never want to date unlike Rubes over here." I exclaim before appearing next to her with my arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm. Your girlfriends short, and pale while Josh's is his height, and has got big ass boobs." Karliah not so subtly deadpans walking up and examining Yang and Ruby.

"Did she just..." Yang deadpans.

"Wow she sounds just like you minus the enthusiasm." Weiss snarkily adds.

"You look more... haggard Alec." Karliah examines before switching to Josh. "And you seem... Joshier than you used to be."

"Uhhh Joshier" Blake questions confused.

"Annnnd you must be Blake because you are a faunus." Karliah states leaning in close to her. And a cat one too. Cool." She states taking her hood down, and removing her mask.

"Wow you look more like a ruffian than your brother." Weiss states.

"And you are Weiss. Probably Weiss Schnee. You've got the logo on your dress. Also your ear rings." Karliah adds before moving on to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You are scraggly and you look like some amazonian warrior. Hmm he was right."

"You must be Nora."

"YUP!" Nora replies popping the p.

"You must be one patient guy Ren." Karliah compliments towards Ren.

"Yup! Ren and I are the best of friends since, like forever!" She excitedly exclaims hugging his arm while he remains impassive.

"Oh and this is Kane. Sorry man, still getting used to having another person on the team." I apologize.

"I've heard of you. Your from some big shot family in the world of archaeology." Karliah finishes before walking back to Ozpin's desk and grabbing her suitcases. "So! Lead me to the the dorms!"

"So where's your sisters dorm?" Ruby asks me as we walk along

"Uhh she is about down the hall to the right and then left and down five." I answer her looking at the location of her room.

"So, Ruby..." Karliah sighs as she walks up to Ruby.

"Yeah?"

Karliah whispers something in her ear causing her to yell and for Karliah to walk away muttering something under her breath. When Ruby walks back up to me her face is as red as her namesake.

"You okay?" I ask her with raised eyebrows.

"Y-yeah, fine." She stutters in response.

"You sure? You're stuttering like someone with hypothermia." I reply back.

"You cold sis? I'm sure Alec can always heat you up some." Yang teases Ruby and I bursting into the conversation with a semi-clever innuendo.

"YANG!"

"Really. REALLY! YOUR HER SISTER! HER OLDER SISTER!" I yell flustered. "AIN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO, LIKE NOT ENCOURAGE THAT BEHAVIOR!?"

"Just stating." She replies shrugging and falling back to Josh.

"So Karliah, you want to just drop off your stuff and come hang out or what?" I ask Karliah arriving at her dorm and giving her time to take her bags in when I see something that shocks me.

"GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SWORD!" I yell seeing her sword was thicker than her old rapier.

"Huh? Oh Cold Embrace? Yeah, I changed the sword type. It now turns into a yagatan instead of a rapier." She calmly replies taking it and transforming it a couple of times for example.

"OHHH IT TURNS INTO A REVOLVER!" Ruby shrieks excited to see the new weapon.

"Yeah, I designed the original to turn into that revolver. It has little to no recoil due to how I built the barrel part compared to most revolvers you would see." I proclaim proudly. "And speaking of which I think Lyudmila V2 is actually finished I just need to test her."

"Really? Maybe we can spar sometime?" Karliah suggests.

"Yeah, sure. You know what? Keep your sword out I'll be right back!" I start before sprinting out of the room to grab my weapon before sprinting back.

"GOT IT! ONWARDS TO THE ARENA!" I yell before marching out with Karliah both of us marching over exaggeratedly Ruby, Josh, Nora, and Yang following in tow Blake and Ren joining in not long later while Weiss trailed behind trying to act as if she did not know any of us.

"HERE WE ARE MY SISTER THE GREAT TRAINING ROOM!" I exclaim as we walk into the training room with a variety of activities from training dummies, and androids to weights, and treadmills. They also had several large stages for sparing matches.

"Cool lets go." Karliah states before moving off towards one of the stages with me in tow. Climbing up I teach her how to sync her aura to the monitor before syncing my own. Finished we both get in positions.

"No semblances ok?" I ask her to which she nods ready. I get into a stance with my weapon in long sword mode and held in a one handed style held behind me prepared for thrusting.

* * *

The two siblings charge at each other. Karliah starts to swing at him only for him to block the blade with his multiple times. Eventually he parries her blade and swings only to miss. She the grabs her sword and feigns an horizontal slash only to quickly switch her grip on her sword and preform an upward diagonal slash. She makes contact, but he leaps back before using his semblance on himself to launch up into the air, where she fires at him as he falls. He manages to block some of the rounds, but a few made contact. While she switched back into sword mode he attacked in a frenzy up, down, left, right, thrust. Over, and over again. He makes a few hits before she parries him and swings at an upward arc causing him to have to leap back. Taking the opportunity he switches his rifle into sword mode and fires several shots hitting Karliah a few times before again, launching another attack. She manages to sweep her leg under him as she unleashes a volley of her own combined with agile moves thrown in. He eventually manages to kick out one of her knees before putting the sword under her chin winning,

* * *

"Damn Alec, nice fight." Karliah compliments as we both move off stage panting.

"You too. You've adapted to your sword fast, and it seems sturdy. Nice." I compliment her as we move back to the group as Yang and Josh move on stage.

"What are they doing?" I whisper In Rubies ear guessing she probably has a better idea of recent events than I.

"Josh and Yang want to find which one is dominant through fighting. They both have fiery styles focused on heavy hits, only one is a greatsword the other just has shotgun fists." Ren explains to me and Karliah.

"Oh... Thanks Ren. Damn good hearing." I compliment before turning my attention to the two on the stage.

Josh draws his greatsword swinging it down onto the ground while Yang unfolds her shot gauntlets. Yang attacks first with a fiery fist boosted by a shot she fired behind her. Josh stands smirking before leaping using his semblance to avoid her. When she goes to get him he swings a heavy uppercut with is blade only for her to parry with a well placed shot knocking it up before she delivers a hit straight to his face knocking him back. He then starts to leap around her before launching forward and bashing her with the flat of his blade throwing her back before he launched and swung again knocking her back before she swung putting him on the defensive while she delivered a barrage of explosive punches barely missing before Josh warped up before falling and slamming his sword into the ground causing a burst of flame to knock Yang backwards before he leaped after her again only for her to nimbly avoid him and punch him in the side of his head causing him to cartwheel away before swinging his sword to block one of Yang's strikes. Yang's aura started to kick in at this point painting her eyes red and causing flames to billow forth from her body while Josh's was also active causing smoke to start to billow out from him his eyes and parts of his outfit glowing. Yang bursts again and Josh parries her before punching her and swinging knocking her down. He went in for a finisher only for her to blast herself back up and to the right before launching herself at him and kicking landing a few hits before he grabs her leg and launches her at a wall. She bursts back from it hitting the ground causing a large explosion to blast out from her knocking Josh onto his back before she launches onto him and starts to wail onto his face with her fists. He responds by eventually grabbing her and warping them up before kicking her towards the ground. She responds by launching herself up and taking the fight to the air as they both use their abilities to keep themselves into the air. Eventually Yang gets an opening and uses an rocket propelled kick to his head to knock him out.

"Ouch!" I wince cringing as he fell into the ground with Yang following smiling victoriously.

"Is he okay?" Blake asks looking at Josh's unmoving form.

"He'll be fine. He's Josh." Me and Karliah both reply dismissing the fellow faunus' worry.

"Wow you two are siblings." Jaune states causing me to turn to him.

"Man, you're my friend and all, but NAWWWWWWW!" I sarcastically reply to his statement.

We all walk up to see Yang sitting on Josh's chest with her legs at his side waiting for him to wake up. Not wanting to wait I launch an ice spike at Yang that instantly melts and hit's Josh in the face causing him to lurch up and into Yang's chest causing her to squeal and for him to launch backwards as they both blush intensely. We all laugh at them though. Even the usually stoic group members cracking up.

"WHO DID THAT!" Yang yelled at us mad. An idea forming in my head I nudge Karliah and point over my shoulder towards Weiss.

"Weiss did it!" I snap staring at Yang.

"Alec did it." Karliah breaks my cover with a knowing smirk.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! I THOUGH YOU WERE MY FAMILY!" I yell as Yang walks up and...

* * *

"You knocked him out... Again." Pyrrha states sounding slightly worried.

"He had it coming." Yang counters defiantly.

"You always do this Yang." Ruby deadpans.

"Yeah you do. It wasn't that big of a deal was it. We know you've done worse." Weiss adds tactlessly.

"Wow. Way to aim low Ice princess." Yang replies back to her.

"So new friend! Let's take you to your brand new dorm!" Nora yells proudly before leading her back to her dorm while everyone follows Josh carrying Alec over his shoulder.

* * *

**Welp I am now officially heading back to my longer chapters. Bun anyway thank you all for viewing and as always CC is greatly appreciated. Night maties.**


End file.
